Flower Child
by pink.flower.child
Summary: The Sky High gang recieves a blast from the past !
1. Chapter 1

I strained to open my eyes as I felt someone rudely shaking me.

"What?" Was all I managed.

"Sakura get up!"

"Barry I'm not making any more cookies." I said as I sat up.

"Yeah thanks a lot but that's not it."

I fully opened my eyes to see Flash standing beside me.

"Their sending you to Sky High!"

"What's Sky High?"

"It's where they train you to be a hero or sidekick."

"I thought I was a super hero already."

"Well maybe you were but not anymore, like they said things have changed."

"Ugh that's what happens when you're frozen in space for forty years!"

"Why were you frozen anyway?"

I got up from my bed and pushed Barry away.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the Watchtower or saving the world?"

"They kicked me out of the Watchtower for the day and besides I want cookies!"

I made a quick list and handed it to Barry. "Get me those ingredients while I change." Next thing I knew he was out of my room. I quickly showered and changed; I was wearing a brown mini skirt and a green t-shirt with a tanned Hello Kitty in a swimsuit and pink house shoes. I tied my wavy elbow length light auburn hair into a high ponytail. I had no makeup today except for my eyeliner.

I made my way to the kitchen where Barry was waiting for me with all the ingredients.

Normal POV

Sakura entered the kitchen and say Barry sitting in the stool next to the island.

"Where's Alfred?" Barry turned in the stool fast.

"I don't know." Sakura started making the dough. "How did you get in here anyway?" Barry stopped.

"Alfred let me in."

"I should have known…"

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing!" Sakura laughed.

"Bare I feel like eating french for breakfast…" Sakura looked at the clock. "Lunch, do you mind?" Sakura gave Barry the pout face.

"French?"

"I was dreaming I was in Paris until you rudely woke me up for cookies!" Sakura got tear eyed.

"Fine." In less than two seconds, Barry was on his way to France.

Sakura turned on the radio and hit play to the CD Barry gave her; Aqua's Cartoon Heroes started playing, she turned on the oven and set it to the desired heat.

Sakura danced around the kitchen as she mixed the dough.

"We are what were supposed to be. Illusions of your fantasies. All dots and lines that speak and say what we do is what you wish to do!"

Sakura put the dough in the baking sheet.

"We are the cartoon symphony. We do the things you want to see. Frame by frame to the extreme."

"Our friends are so unreasonable, they do the unpredictable. All dots and lines that speak and say what we do is what you wish to do."

Sakura opened the oven and put the cookie sheet inside.

"It's all an orchestra of strings doing unbelievable things. Frame by frame to the extreme, one by one we're making it fun."

Sakura turned around and saw Barry sitting in the stool with her breakfast. Barry started taking the food out of the bag.

"Cheese and egg croissant, latte and some weird french pastry you like." Sakura raised her left eyebrow. "And those strange French fries, you do know French fries aren't actually French, right?"

"You do know that they taste better than the American French fries, right?"

"Point made."

Sakura sat on the island and started munching on her breakfast.

"How long till the cookies are done?"

"Thirty minutes, I feel like shopping, mind taking me to Japan?"

"Japan?"

"Yeah, I feel like shopping at the Tokyo district and Harajuku district."

"Why today?"

"It's Saturday and in Japan it's Sunday so the districts are open today and you haven't taken me shopping in a while, you suck as a boyfriend!"

"Since when are we together?"

"Since you spoil me like a brat."

"No shopping trip for you!"

"No cookies for you!"

"I love you baby!"

Sakura laughed her spoiled laugh.

"You know that laugh creeps the hell out of me, right?"

"You know that's my spoiled laugh, right?"

"I imagined it."

"Where's Batman anyway?"

"You're calling him Batman now?"

"You suck as a boyfriend, he sucks as a guardian, I've haven't seen that man since two weeks ago."

"To you everyone suck's."

"Yeah, anyway how's your girlfriend?"

"Shit, I haven't seen her in two days!"

Flash disappeared from the kitchen only to return a second later. "Flowers Barry flowers and I suggest the best chocolate in the world to and remember a believable apology." Flash left and only to return. "Her favorite flowers are daisies." This time Flash left and dint return.

Sakura went to her room to change for her shopping trip this afternoon. She changed into a long flowing brown skirt, a white tank top that tied in the neck and back and had a deep V-neck, brown sandals that tied around the calf, a thin leather necklace that had a peace pendant hanging from it and small peace sign earrings. Sakura tied a long leather bracelet around her right wrist and fixed her hair, she let it loose and brushed and placed a thin white headband across her forehead.

Sakura placed her electronic devices Barry had thought her to use and her pink agenda in her small rainbow colored messenger bag. She cheeked herself in the mirror and gave herself a satisfied smile.

As soon as she entered the kitchen, Barry entered.

"She doesn't want to see you for a few days?"

"I was supposed to have dinner with her last night."

"The cookies are almost done."

"You look nice."

"Thank you."

"Like a hippie."

"Don't I always?"

-DING-

Barry and Sakura's head turned to the oven.

Vines came in through the window, opened the oven and grabbed the cookie sheet.

"I'm goanna put them outside for a while."

The vines that were grabbing the cookie sheet exited through the window.

"It fascinates me that you can control plants."

"And talk to animals, man."

"Yes, the animal talking power."

Sakura blew him a raspberry as the vines re-entered the kitchen with the cookie sheet.

"All done." Sakura said as Barry quickly ate three of them.

"Ummm…"

"So when are they sending me to Sky High anyway?"

"Next week, I think."

"Next week, why?"

"Sky High starts next week, your fifteen right?"

"Yeah."

"Still going as a freshman!"

"What's a freshman?"

"Fresh meat in high school."

"I don't like the sound of that, man."

After Barry finished eating the cookies, Sakura managed to save a few and neatly placed them in a cute bunny plastic bag with a neat pink ribbon.

"Who's that for?" Barry stared longingly at the bag. I hid the bag in my bag. "Kitty."

"You have a friend named Kitty?"

"Her name's Momoko but she has a strange obsession with Hello Kitty so I call her Kitty."

"And these are the people you hang out with?"

"You should meet Keropi."

"Your friends have a weird obsession with Hello Kitty characters."

"Wanna catch a movie before we leave for Tokyo?"

"Sure, where?"

Sakura pressed a blue button under the island, the middle of the counter parted, and the illusion of a laptop appeared.

"Amazing."

"That's Batman for ya."

Sakura started typing on the laptop.

"Penelope?"

"Nope."

"Penelope it is!"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, now go change."

"What?"

"I'm not going to the movies with you in your Flash outfit."

"Sakura, I've told you a million times…"

"Their called sunglasses, man, really dark sunglasses."

After glaring at Sakura for a minute Barry left and returned, wearing a blue plaid long sleeved shirt with the first two buttons undone and white a white t-shirt under it, dark blue jeans and black converse. Sakura handed him her Aviator sunglasses and a black beanie.

"You look awesome, man!" Sakura laughed, as Barry looked uncomfortable.

"Yeah, yeah, get on my back."

"Please I don't want to get wet." Sakura said as she grabbed her white jacket and got on Barry's back.

"Whatever you say your highness." Barry and Sakura laughed.

Fifteen seconds later, they were inside a movie theater in Hawaii.

"C'mon this way!" Barry said as Sakura got off his back and they entered the already playing movie.

"I love how we get into movies without paying."

"Shhh!"

They sat on the top. Barry rolled his eyes every time Sakura started crying, laughing, complaining and asking if he saw that.

As soon as the movie ended, Barry stood up while Sakura whipped the tears from her face.

"Did you like it?"

"Yeah, I'm crying." Barry said sarcastically.

"Men."

"Women."

"Let's go it's almost ten o'clock in Tokyo."

"How do you know?"

"Lonely in gorgeous tear, party night…I'm breaking my heart." Sakura's cell phone started ringing. "Kitty's calling." Sakura got on Barry's back as she opened her cell phone.

"Moshi moshi Kitty!"

"Where am I?"

"I'm at the Tokyo radio tower."

"On the ground."

"The main district?"

"Right behind you."

"Bye!"

Sakura jumped off Barry's back and onto the street. The girl named Kitty saw her and waved from the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

WEDNESDAY

Sakura was in the room she had all her clothe in (she has two rooms, one to sleep in and the other one she uses as a closet) packing her huge wardrobe into her pink suitcases while speaking to Kitty, Barry had to return to the Watchtower. Bruce had finally appeared and informed her on the current High School situation. Alfred had offered to pack her bags but she wanted to do it herself.

"Yeah, I know it's so unfair."

"Still I get their point; I have to get my life back on track."

"But high school man?"

"Sorry, hero school."

"They said its part of my training, more like they don't want to deal with me anymore so their sending me to some distant descendant."

"Well I guess I'm okay with it, I mean what's the worst that can happen?"

"Your right, but still I won't have as much time on my hands as before. I guess that means no more sleeping all day."

"A new adventure perhaps?"

"Of course I'll visit every once in a while and you can come visit every once in a while."

"Enough about me, what about you?"

"Did you get your second power?"

"Awesome man!"

"Like un the movie?"

"Super awesome man!"

"You have the same power the guy from Jumper has and you can control people's minds!"

"So if I send you a picture of my house can you come for a sleepover?"

"Awesome man!"

"Give me a minute…done!"

"See you in a few, bye!"

Sakura finished packing; she had packed half of her wardrobe, twelve suitcases in total.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Sakura said closing her suitcase and standing up.

"Wow, you have a master sized bedroom, awesome!"

Sakura turned around to greet Kitty.

"No, this is actually my closet; my room is next door, close your mouth dear."

Sakura giggled as she led Kitty to her room.

"This is my room." Her room had vines covering the purple walls and a mattress hanging from vines. The floor was full of plants and grass.

"I love it, it looks like a forest!"

"I can't believe you're here!"

"I can't believe you're going to high school!"

"Tell me about it."

SUNDAY

Bruce, Barry and Diana took Sakura to Maxville, Diana being the mother figure, Bruce the father figure and Barry the over-protective older brother.

Diana knocked on the door as Bruce and Barry started taking out Sakura's twelve heavy and over-packed suitcases.

A girl with reddish hair opened the door.

"Hello Layla." Diana greeted her.

"Hey Diana, come in mom's in the kitchen."

"Layla this is Sakura, Sakura this is Layla."

"Hi nice to meet you!" Layla said receiving a smile from Sakura.

"Nice to meet you too!"

Layla and Sakura laughed as they watched Bruce and Barry struggle with Sakura's suitcases.

"Need any help?" Sakura asked.

"Nope."

"Stupid male pride…" Sakura said as she followed Layla into the kitchen.

"You must be Sakura!" Mrs. Williams greeted Sakura.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Williams."

"No need to be so formal we're family, call me Sophie."

"Okay then…Sophie."

An hour later Diana, Bruce and Barry said good-bye and left. Sakura easily carried her suitcases to her new bedroom as Sophie and Layla, who had insisted that they should help, struggled carrying one suitcase up the stairs as Sakura carried the rest of the eleven suitcases.

After dinner, Sophie and Layla decided that they would like to know more about Sakura.

They were sitting in the living room by the fireplace.

"So Sakura how old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Same age as me but your still going in as a freshman, it's what they call the ninth graders, since their new in high school."

"That's interesting, reminds me of back in the day I think we had that."

"Back in the day?"

"Yeah back in the 60's."

"The 60's?"

"I was born in February 6, 1954 and frozen in 1970."

"So it is true, how long were you frozen?"

"Almost forty years, would anyone of you know if my sister is still active?"

"What was her name?"

"Hana."

"Grandma Hana?"

"Grandma?"

"Yeah, she went inactive a few years ago and now lives in Venice."

"Grandma, my older sister is an old lady?"

"Sweetie I know this is hard for you but you've been frozen in space for so long."

"It's not hard it just feels kinda weird, everything is so different."

"Don't worry about it Sakura I'll help you get around, how long have you been un-frozen?"

"Thanks a lot Layla; they defrosted me almost a year ago."

"So how does it feel living in the future?" Layla asked laughing.

"Feels weird, back then we were protesting the war in Vietnam and everyone was radical and doing drugs and now…now it's not so radical and psychedelic. Back then, everything was wilder. Now everything is more technological." They laughed at Sakura's confused face. "But I've been getting used to this time period pretty well and I even made new friends."

"That's good darling, I'm glad." Sakura smiled.

"It's almost ten o'clock I think it's safe to say that it's bed time."

"Oh my god it's ten o'clock? I was supposed to be in bed hours ago!"

After a quick shower, Sakura went to sleep while Layla and Sophie finished downstairs.

"So what do you think of Sakura sweetie?"

"She's adorable but it still feels weird she's grandmas sister and she's younger than me."

"You feel weird, she's my aunt and that's not even the weirdest part, when I was her age people used to tell me I looked and acted exactly like Sakura, she was all mom talked about."

"How come I've never heard of her until now?"

"After they told mom that Sakura was lost and frozen in space and that there was no way of finding her it went downhill from there, she went into depression and became un-active."

"On the good side she's used to our time so guiding her won't be so hard and she's good with our technology which would have been a huge problem if she wasn't."

"Yeah Bruce has been giving me updates on her progress."

"Since when?"

"Two months after she was found they tracked her DNA to us and they paid me a visit while you were in school."

"I'm a bit worried of her reaction to Sky High that's all."

"That could be a problem; schools back in the 60's were way different."

"How do you know?"

"I was born in sixty four, darling."

"And you never met Sakura?"

"Sakura lived on the moon with other heroes to prevent major evil to reach the Earth while mom lived here."

"They let a thirteen year old live on the moon?"

"It was the 60's man!" Sophia joked.

"Okay mom I think it's time for bed."

"Goodnight sweetie."

"Night mom." Layla said climbing the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

MONDAY

Sophia was the first one up; she was cooking breakfast when Layla woke up. After Layla showered, she went to check on Sakura. When Layla opened the door to Sakura's room, she was wrapped in the huge comforter and still sleeping. Half an hour until the freshman bus arrived.

Layla gently shook Sakura. Sakura moaned and hid under the comforter. "Barry no more cookies."

"Sakura its Layla, wake up the bus is coming in half an hour."

"Hmmm…"

"Sakura wake up!"

Sakura opened her eyes and looked at her strange surroundings.

"Layla…"

"Sakura we have school."

"School?"

"Remember?"

Sakura sat up. "That's right I can't sleep till noon anymore."

I strained to open my eyes as I felt someone rudely shaking me.

"What?" Was all I managed.

"Sakura get up!"

"Barry I'm not making any more cookies." I said as I sat up.

"Yeah thanks a lot but that's not it."

I fully opened my eyes to see Flash standing beside me.

"Their sending you to Sky High!"

"What's Sky High?"

"It's where they train you to be a hero or sidekick."

"I thought I was a super hero already."

"Well maybe you were but not anymore, like they said things have changed."

"Ugh that's what happens when you're frozen in space for forty years!"

"Why were you frozen anyway?"

I got up from my bed and pushed Barry away.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the Watchtower or saving the world?"

"They kicked me out of the Watchtower for the day and besides I want cookies!"

I made a quick list and handed it to Barry. "Get me those ingredients while I change." Next thing I knew he was out of my room. I quickly showered and changed; I was wearing a brown mini skirt and a green t-shirt with a tanned Hello Kitty in a swimsuit and pink house shoes. I tied my wavy elbow length light auburn hair into a high ponytail. I had no makeup today except for my eyeliner.

I made my way to the kitchen where Barry was waiting for me with all the ingredients.

Normal POV

Sakura entered the kitchen and say Barry sitting in the stool next to the island.

"Where's Alfred?" Barry turned in the stool really fast.

"I don't know." Sakura started making the dough. "How did you get in here anyway?" Barry stopped.

"Alfred let me in."

"I should have known…"

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing!" Sakura laughed.

"Bare I feel like eating french for breakfast…" Sakura looked at the clock. "Lunch, do you mind?" Sakura gave Barry the pout face.

"French?"

"I was dreaming I was in Paris until you rudely woke me up for cookies!" Sakura got tear eyed.

"Fine." In less than two seconds, Barry was on his way to France.

Sakura turned on the radio and hit play to the CD Barry gave her; Aqua's Cartoon Heroes started playing, she turned on the oven and set it to the desired heat.

Sakura danced around the kitchen as she mixed the dough.

"We are what were supposed to be. Illusions of your fantasies. All dots and lines that speak and say what we do is what you wish to do!"

Sakura put the dough in the baking sheet.

"We are the cartoon symphony. We do the things you want to see. Frame by frame to the extreme."

"Our friends are so unreasonable, they do the unpredictable. All dots and lines that speak and say what we do is what you wish to do."

Sakura opened the oven and put the cookie sheet inside.

"It's all an orchestra of strings doing unbelievable things. Frame by frame to the extreme, one by one we're making it fun."

Sakura turned around and saw Barry sitting in the stool with her breakfast. Barry started taking the food out of the bag.

"Cheese and egg croissant, latte and some weird french pastry you like." Sakura raised her left eyebrow. "And those strange French fries, you do know French fries aren't actually French, right?"

"You do know that they taste better than the American French fries, right?"

"Point made."

Sakura sat on the island and started munching on her breakfast.

"How long till the cookies are done?"

"Thirty minutes, I feel like shopping, mind taking me to Japan?"

"Japan?"

"Yeah, I feel like shopping at the Tokyo district and Harajuku district."

"Why today?"

"It's Saturday and in Japan it's Sunday so the districts are open today and you haven't taken me shopping in a while, you suck as a boyfriend!"

"Since when are we together?"

"Since you spoil me like a brat."

"No shopping trip for you!"

"No cookies for you!"

"I love you baby!"

Sakura laughed her spoiled laugh.

"You know that laugh creeps the hell out of me, right?"

"You know that's my spoiled laugh, right?"

"I imagined it."

"Where's Batman anyway?"

"You're calling him Batman now?"

"You suck as a boyfriend, he sucks as a guardian, I've haven't seen that man since two weeks ago."

"To you everyone suck's."

"Yeah, anyway how's your girlfriend?"

"Shit, I haven't seen her in two days!"

Flash disappeared from the kitchen only to return a second later. "Flowers Barry flowers and I suggest the best chocolate in the world to and remember a believable apology." Flash left and only to return. "Her favorite flowers are daisies." This time Flash left and dint return.

Sakura went to her room to change for her shopping trip this afternoon. She changed into a long flowing brown skirt, a white tank top that tied in the neck and back and had a deep V-neck, brown sandals that tied around the calf, a thin leather necklace that had a peace pendant hanging from it and small peace sign earrings. Sakura tied a long leather bracelet around her right wrist and fixed her hair, she let it loose and brushed and placed a thin white headband across her forehead.

Sakura placed her electronic devices Barry had thought her to use and her pink agenda in her small rainbow colored messenger bag. She cheeked herself in the mirror and gave herself a satisfied smile.

As soon as she entered the kitchen, Barry entered.

"She doesn't want to see you for a few days?"

"I was supposed to have dinner with her last night."

"The cookies are almost done."

"You look nice."

"Thank you."

"Like a hippie."

"Don't I always?"

-DING-

Barry and Sakura's head turned to the oven.

Vines came in through the window, opened the oven and grabbed the cookie sheet.

"I'm goanna put them outside for a while."

The vines that were grabbing the cookie sheet exited through the window.

"It fascinates me that you can control plants."

"And talk to animals, man."

"Yes, the animal talking power."

Sakura blew him a raspberry as the vines re-entered the kitchen with the cookie sheet.

"All done." Sakura said as Barry quickly ate three of them.

"Ummm…"

"So when are they sending me to Sky High anyway?"

"Next week, I think."

"Next week, why?"

"Sky High starts next week, your fourteen right?"

"Yeah."

"Freshman!"

"What's a freshman?"

"Fresh meat in high school."

"I don't like the sound of that, man."

After Barry finished eating the cookies, Sakura managed to save a few and neatly placed them in a cute bunny plastic bag with a neat pink ribbon.

"Who's that for?" Barry stared longingly at the bag. I hid the bag in my bag. "Kitty."

"You have a friend named Kitty?"

"Her name's Momoko but she has a strange obsession with Hello Kitty so I call her Kitty."

"And these are the people you hang out with?"

"You should meet Keropi."

"Your friends have a weird obsession with Hello Kitty characters."

"Wanna catch a movie before we leave for Tokyo?"

"Sure, where?"

Sakura pressed a blue button under the island, the middle of the counter parted, and the illusion of a laptop appeared.

"Amazing."

"That's Batman for ya."

Sakura started typing on the laptop.

"Penelope?"

"Nope."

"Penelope it is!"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, now go change."

"What?"

"I'm not going to the movies with you in your Flash outfit."

"Sakura, I've told you a million times…"

"Their called sunglasses, man, really dark sunglasses."

After glaring at Sakura for a minute Barry left and returned, wearing a blue plaid long sleeved shirt with the first two buttons undone and white a white t-shirt under it, dark blue jeans and black converse. Sakura handed him her Aviator sunglasses and a black beanie.

"You look awesome, man!" Sakura laughed, as Barry looked uncomfortable.

"Yeah, yeah, get on my back."

"Please I don't want to get wet." Sakura said as she grabbed her white jacket and got on Barry's back.

"Whatever you say your highness." Barry and Sakura laughed.

Fifteen seconds later, they were inside a movie theater in Hawaii.

"C'mon this way!" Barry said as Sakura got off his back and they entered the already playing movie.

"I love how we get into movies without paying."

"Shhh!"

They sat on the top. Barry rolled his eyes every time Sakura started crying, laughing, complaining and asking if he saw that.

As soon as the movie ended, Barry stood up while Sakura whipped the tears from her face.

"Did you like it?"

"Yeah, I'm crying." Barry said sarcastically.

"Men."

"Women."

"Let's go it's almost ten o'clock in Tokyo."

"How do you know?"

"Lonely in gorgeous tear, party night…I'm breaking my heart." Sakura's cell phone started ringing. "Kitty's calling." Sakura got on Barry's back as she opened her cell phone.

"Moshi moshi Kitty!"

"Where am I?"

"I'm at the Tokyo radio tower."

"On the ground."

"The main district?"

"Right behind you."

"Bye!"

Sakura jumped off Barry's back and onto the street. The girl named Kitty saw her and waved from the distance.

WEDNESDAY

Sakura was in the room she had all her clothe in (she has two rooms, one to sleep in and the other one she uses as a closet) packing her huge wardrobe into her pink suitcases while speaking to Kitty, Barry had to return to the Watchtower. Bruce had finally appeared and informed her on the current High School situation. Alfred had offered to pack her bags but she wanted to do it herself.

"Yeah, I know it's so unfair."

"Still I get their point, I have to get my life back on track."

"But high school man?"

"Sorry, hero school."

"They said its part of my training, more like they don't want to deal with me anymore so their sending me to some distant descendant."

"Well I guess I'm okay with it, I mean what's the worst that can happen?"

"Your right, but still I won't have as much time on my hands as before. I guess that means no more sleeping all day."

"A new adventure perhaps?"

"Of course I'll visit every once in a while and you can come visit every once in a while."

"Enough about me, what about you?"

"Did you get your second power?"

"Awesome man!"

"Like un the movie?"

"Super awesome man!"

"You have the same power the guy from Jumper has and you can control people's minds!"

"So if I send you a picture of my house can you come for a sleepover?"

"Awesome man!"

"Give me a minute…done!"

"See you in a few, bye!"

Sakura finished packing, she had packed half of her wardrobe, twelve suitcases in total.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Sakura said closing her suitcase and standing up.

"Wow, you have a master sized bedroom, awesome!"

Sakura turned around to greet Kitty.

"No, this is actually my closet, my room is next door, close your mouth dear."

Sakura giggled as she led Kitty to her room.

"This is my room." Her room had vines covering the purple walls and a mattress hanging from vines. The floor was full of plants and grass.

"I love it, it looks like a forest!"

"I can't believe you're here!"

"I can't believe you're going to high school!"

"Tell me about it."


	4. Chapter 4

SUNDAY

Bruce, Barry and Diana took Sakura to Maxville, Diana being the mother figure, Bruce the father figure and Barry the over-protective older brother.

Diana knocked on the door as Bruce and Barry started taking out Sakura's twelve heavy and over-packed suitcases.

A girl with reddish hair opened the door.

"Hello Layla." Diana greeted her.

"Hey Diana, come in mom's in the kitchen."

"Layla this is Sakura, Sakura this is Layla."

"Hi nice to meet you!" Layla said receiving a smile from Sakura.

"Nice to meet you too!"

Layla and Sakura laughed as they watched Bruce and Barry struggle with Sakura's suitcases.

"Need any help?" Sakura asked.

"Nope."

"Stupid male pride…" Sakura said as she followed Layla into the kitchen.

"You must be Sakura!" Mrs. Williams greeted Sakura.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Williams."

"No need to be so formal we're family, call me Sophie."

"Okay then…Sophie."

An hour later Diana, Bruce and Barry said good-bye and left. Sakura easily carried her suitcases to her new bedroom as Sophie and Layla, who had insisted that they should help, struggled carrying one suitcase up the stairs as Sakura carried the rest of the eleven suitcases.

After dinner, Sophie and Layla decided that they would like to know more about Sakura.

They were sitting in the living room by the fireplace.

"So Sakura how old are you?"

"Fifteen."

"Same age as me but still entering as a freshman, it's what they call the ninth graders, since their new in high school."

"That's interesting, reminds me of back in the day I think we had that."

"Back in the day?"

"Yeah back in the 60's."

"The 60's?"

"I was born in February 6, 1957 and frozen in 1970."

"So it is true, how long were you frozen?"

"Almost forty years, would anyone of you know if my sister is still active?"

"What was her name?"

"Hana."

"Grandma Hana?"

"Grandma?"

"Yeah, she went inactive a few years ago and now lives in Venice."

"My older sister is an old lady?"

"Sweetie I know this is hard for you but you've been frozen in space for so long."

"It's not hard it just feels kinda weird, everything is so different and so expensive!"

"Don't worry about it Sakura I'll help you get around, how long have you been un-frozen?"

"Thanks a lot Layla; they defrosted me almost a year ago."

"So how does it feel living in the future?" Layla asked laughing.

"Feels weird, back then we were protesting the war in Vietnam and everyone was radical and doing drugs and now…now it's not so radical and psychedelic. Back then, everything was wilder. Now everything is more technological." They laughed at Sakura's confused face. "But I've been getting used to this time period pretty well and I even made new friends."

"That's good darling, I'm glad." Sakura smiled.

"It's almost ten o'clock I think it's safe to say that it's bed time."

"Oh my god it's ten o'clock? I was supposed to be in bed hours ago!"

After a quick shower, Sakura went to sleep while Layla and Sophie finished downstairs.

"So what do you think of Sakura sweetie?"

"She's adorable but it still feels weird she's grandmas sister and she's younger than me."

"You feel weird, she's my aunt and that's not even the weirdest part, when I was her age people used to tell me I looked and acted exactly like Sakura, she was all mom talked about."

"How come I've never heard of her until now?"

"After they told mom that Sakura was lost and frozen in space and that there was no way of finding her it went downhill from there, she went into depression and became un-active."

"On the good side she's used to our time so guiding her won't be so hard and she's good with our technology which would have been a huge problem if she wasn't."

"Yeah Bruce has been giving me updates on her progress."

"Since when?"

"Two months after she was found they tracked her DNA to us and they paid me a visit while you were in school."

"I'm a bit worried of her reaction to Sky High that's all."

"That could be a problem; schools back in the 60's were way different."

"How do you know?"

"I was born in sixty three, darling."

"And you never met Sakura?"

"Sakura lived in New York in the Village while mom lived here."

"They let a thirteen year old live in the Village?"

"It was the 60's man!" Sophia joked.

"Okay mom I think it's time for bed."

"Goodnight sweetie."

"Night mom." Layla said climbing the stairs.

MONDAY

Sophia was the first one up; she was cooking breakfast when Layla woke up. After Layla showered, she went to check on Sakura. When Layla opened the door to Sakura's room, she was wrapped in the huge comforter and still sleeping. Half an hour until the freshman bus arrived.

Layla gently shook Sakura. Sakura moaned and hid under the comforter. "Barry no more cookies."

"Sakura its Layla, wake up the bus is coming in half an hour."

"Hmmm…"

"Sakura wake up!"

Sakura opened her eyes and looked at her strange surroundings.

"Layla…"

"Sakura we have school."

"School?"

"Remember?"

Sakura sat up. "That's right I can't sleep till noon anymore, I should get up." Layla nodded as she stood up from the bed.

"What time is it anyway?"

"Seven thirty, half an hour till your bus arrives."

"Ugh…" Sakura said falling back into the bed.

"Mom's making breakfast." Layla said walking out and closing the door.

Ten minutes later Sakura was rushing down the stairs.

"Relax Sakura you still have twenty minutes." Sophia reassured her while serving her breakfast.

Sakura was wearing a black t-shit that had the word 'PEACE' and had the earth underneath, dark blue ripped jeans and sandals that tied around her calf. She had her hair in ringlets and a thin black hair band that ran across her forehead, a thin leather necklace that had a peace pendant hanging from it, small peace sign earrings and a long leather bracelet around her right wrist. She had no makeup with the exception of dark eye shadow and eyeliner.

"Oh, the sixties." Sophia said as Sakura entered the kitchen.

"Oh yes the sixties." Sakura laughed.

"Where's Layla?"

"She went ahead she's meeting Will at the bus stop."

"Will?"

"Will Stronghold her boyfriend."

"Oh, Sophia mind taking me to the bus stop?"

"No problem darling, I'll wait with you if you want."

"That be awesome, man!"

After breakfast Sakura grabbed her rainbow colored bag with her stuff and followed Sophia down the block to the bus stop.

"Here comes your bus darling, I'll meet you here at three ok?"

"Thank you very much Sophia!" Sakura said as she got on the bus.

"Is this the bus going to Sky High?"

"Shhh!" The bus driver silenced her. "What are you talking about?" Then he added in a quieter voice. "You never know whose listening; we don't want the villains to know where we are!"

"Right…" Sakura said sitting on the third row.

Three minutes later Sakura was freaking out because the bus was taking off to fly. She was in a flying bus; she had not even been in an airplane. After the bus stabilized, itself and Sakura calmed down the girl sitting next to her started talking to her. She had blond hair and gold eyes with fair skin; she was wearing neon yellow tank top and 3/4 white jeans with yellow flip-flops.

"Hey I'm Serena nice to meet you, I love how you dress!"

Sakura smiled. "Thanks nice to meet you too, I'm Sakura."

"I just love your style you dress so sixties!"

"I am from the sixties."

"Good one." Serena said laughing.

"No really, I am from the sixties. I was frozen in space for almost forty years."

"Oh, awesome!" Sakura laughed. "Why were you frozen?"

"I was part of this squad that defended the earth from space and one day we were fighting this army of aliens and next thing I know I'm being frozen and thrown into space."

"And how did they find you?"

"You know what? I dint ask."

"On the Brightside they found you and now you're here."

"Yes on the Brightside."

"In what year where you born and in what year were you frozen?"

"I was born on February 1957 and frozen in 1970."

"And how were things in the sixties, all I know is from what my parents tell me and the information on the internet, you do know what the internet is right?"

"Yeah my best friends thought me how to use it and some other electronical stuff. Well the sixties were the sixties; there is no way to describe it except you just had to be there. All I can say is that it was a very revolutionary era. Everything was just so radical."

"Wow."

"And I guess I can say everyone were always doing something, peace marches, parties, concerts, it was just so awesome. Everybody got along with everybody and everything was cheaper I could say."

"Sounds awesome!"

"It was awesome, man!"

The girls giggled.  
"If I could show you I definitely would."

"Everyone, welcome to Sky high!" The bus driver said as Sky High came into view.

"Oh and back then we had to go to High School. There was no Sky High."

"No Sky High, awesome!"

Sakura laughed.

After a sudden jerk, the bus stopped and everyone got off.

"Sky High." Sakura said as she saw Layla waving at her in the distance, Sakura waved back.

"Sakura c'mon!" Serena pulled her away.

"So how did you fight the aliens?"

"Well I dint really fight it was just self defense. I believe in only using my powers when really necessary, all fights should resolve themselves with words not fists."

"That's nice, so that's how they froze you?"

"Yeah, I was the voice of reason in the group and also the weakest one since I refused to fight back."

"Wow you really are a hippie."

Sakura and Serena were walking in front of the group of freshmen.

Serena turned and started talking to the group.

"Remember guys do not let the older students intimidate you."

Some of them nodded while others looked frightened.

"Everything's goanna be fine." Sakura reasoned.

"I'm Serena by the way." Serena introduced herself.

"And I'm Sakura."

Next thing they knew they were being huddled together by some weird force.

"Dart stop it, your frisking them out!" A voice said making the person running around us stop. If the freshmen were freaking out before, I think I saw a few have a panic attack.

Two people stood in front of us. "I'm Crissy and I'm the head of the school committee and I would like to welcome you to Sky High." She was pretty, skinny, tall, shoulder length blonde, blue eyes, fair skin, long legs and was wearing a pink dress with white flats. Next to her was the guy that freaked us out earlier, he had tanned skin, skinny, green eyes, red hair and was taller than her, he was wearing all black.

"Follow me." She said giving her back to us and climbing the stairs. The rest of the freshman class went ahead while Sakura and Serena stayed behind.

"So this is it…" Said Serena staring at the school.

"Sky High."

"Yep."

"Let's go!" Serena pulled a giggling Sakura up the stairs.

Sakura and Serena followed the rest of the freshmen into the gym.

"Welcome everybody I'm Principal Powers, in a few moments, you will go through power Placement and your own heroic journey will begin."

"Power Placement?"

"Fascinating, man."

"It's how they decide where you go; either you're a hero or a sidekick."

"If your power is good you're a hero if your power sucks you're a sidekick."

"Fascinating, we did not have that back in the day."

A man appeared in the middle of the platform in front of the freshmen.

"Welcome to Power Placement, I'm Coach Boomer. Let's start with you!" He said pointing at some random freshmen.

"What's your power Jack Daniels?"

"I shape-shift."

"Shape-shift? CAR!"

The boy shifted into a huge anaconda that almost made a hole in the roof.

"Hero!"

After four freshmen, Coach Boomer called Sakura.

"Sakura Headstrong!"

Sakura walked onto the middle of the platform.

"Anytime now kid!"

"I believe in only using my powers when the situation demands it."

"Not another Hippie."

"What was that?"

Coach Boomer started yelling "Sidekick" at the top of his lungs.

"No need to fly of the handle, man!" Sakura said jumping off the platform.

"The one in yellow, move it, move it, move it!" Serena practically flew onto the platform.

"What's your power Serena Finnegan?"

"I have cheese vision."

"Cheese vision?"

"Instead of heat vision I have cheese vision." Sakura said while yellow beams shot out of her eyes and cheese covered a girl who had pushed her earlier.

"Sidekick!" Serena walked off the platform with her head down.

After three other students, the lunch bell rang.

"We'll continue after lunch, be sure to grab your name tags on the way out."

There was a small stand with nametags on them; Serena grabbed hers and Sakura's.

"Cheese vision?" Sakura joked.

"I know its lame…"

"Are you kidding?"

"What…"

"That's awesome, man!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, man!"

"Here's your name tag and here's mine!" Serena said removing the paper from the back.

"Wow!" Serena was amazed by the size of the cafeteria.

"C'mon I think the line is this way!" Sakura pulled Serena towards the cafeteria line.

After Serena and Sakura grabbed their lunch, they were walking around the cafeteria looking for an empty table. Sakura saw Layla waving at her to come sit at her table.

"Serena this way!" Sakura said grabbing Serena's attention.

"Saved you a seat!" She said pushing Will and Zach away so Serena and Sakura could seat.

"Guy's this is my great-aunt Sakura and…"

"Serena."

"Nice to meet ya!" Sakura and Serena said giggling.

"This is Will, Magenta, Zach, Ethan and Warren." Layla introduced them while pointing at each.

"How did Power Placement go?" Asked Zach.

"Remember our Power Placement?" Asked Will laughing.

Everyone laughed except Sakura, Serena and Warren.

"So are you heroes or losers?" Asked Magenta.

"Magenta!" Layla scolded.

"Sakura refused to demonstrate her powers to Coach Boomer." Said Serena.

"Yeah, is confirmed you two are related." Ethan said pointing at Layla and Sakura making them laugh.

"So I'm a sidekick or Hero Support as some say, man."

"What about you Serena, right?" Asked Will.

Sakura lifted her plate of French fries. "Cheese me babe!" Serena looked at the French fries as the yellow beams came out of her eyes and covered the fries with cheese.

"Thanks, man."

"Sidekick." Joked Magenta.

"Still it's like the coolest power, man!" Sakura said while munching on a cheese covered French fry.

"Thank you."

"What about you guys?" Asked Sakura.

"I melt, Zach glows…"

"You glow?"

"Yeah."

"That's awesome, man!"

"See I told you. You guys don't understand the power of glowing."

"Whatever, I shape shift into a guinea pig."

"A guinea pig?"

"Yeah."

"Not even a swarm of guinea pigs?"

"No."

"Radical."

"I fly and I'm super strong."

"Woohoo go you!" Serena said in the most bored tone ever making them laugh.

"So you have two powers?" Asked Sakura.

"Yeah."

"Awesome, man. I have four." The whole table went quiet.

"Four powers and you're a sidekick?" Asked Magenta breaking the silence.

"Yeah, it's no big deal right?"

"No big deal?"

"It's a huge deal, we only get one power. If we're lucky we get two." Zach said referring to Will.

"That's so not radical, man. I mean back in the day we had minimum three. It was awesome, man."

"Back in the day?" Asked Will.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you." Said Layla.

"Forgot what?"

"I wanna tell them!" Serena jumped in.

"She knowns?"

"Yeah, their called instant best friends." Sakura said joking.

"Go ahead sweetheart."

"Sakura was born on February 6 1957."

There was a silence.

"C'mon not even when they were high they were this slow."

"Shouldn't you be like 50?" Spoke Warren for the first time.

"Correct, but Sakura was frozen and lost in space for almost forty years."

"Awesome."

"I know, man."

"That explains a lot." Magenta joked.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

"After school where planning on going to the movies, you guys in or what?" Asked Zach.

Sakura and Serena looked at each other and blinked a few times before Sakura answered. "Ummm…sure, why not?" Sakura managed before Serena pulled her away.

Serena and Sakura sat on the bleachers while they waited for Power Placement to finish.

"Oh my God, that guy was hot!" Serena gossiped.

"What guy?"

"Warren."

"Warren Peace."

"Yeah, so radical man!"

"I think he has a girlfriend, thou…"

"How do you know?"

"My sister was a senior last year and she had a book on all the guys in Sky High, and it has all their info in it. Like who they dated, who they like, if their single or taken and other useless information."

"Creepy."

"I know but still it's great."

"Radical, man."

"Yeah, you two make a beautiful couple."

"I think all that cheese is affecting your brain."

"Whatever, in lunch you said you had four powers…"

"I can speak to animals, control Earth, time control and control and destroy people's mind."

"Cool."

"I got time control, control and destroy people's mind from my father, he was a super villain by the way. And from my mother's side I inherited Earth mending and speaking to animals."

"Awesome, were lucky if we get two."

"I guess genetics have changed over the last forty years."

"Yeah."

Coach Boomer called their attention.

"Your free to go and wonder through the school." He said practically throwing us out of the gym.

Serena and Sakura were the first ones out.

"Let's check the mad scientist lab!" Serena pulled Sakura down the hallway.

"Serena were running to fast!"

"And?"

"I don't know how to stop!"

"What do you mean you don't know how to stop running? And how have you stopped running in the past?"

"Usually it involved…"

Serena and Sakura crashed into a slightly open door.

"Crashing into something."

Sakura rubbed her head while Serena rubbed her chin.

"Class this is a perfect example of why you shouldn't run in the hallways." Mr. Medulla said pointing at the girls sprawled on the floor.

"We are so sorry Mr.…"

"Mr. Medulla."

"Mr. Medulla."

"Yeah so sorry!"

"Detention for the both of you."

The girls nodded and turned to leave.

"Stop, since you already disrupted my class why don't you stay and help me with my experiment."

"I don't like where this is going." Serena whispered so only Sakura could hear. Sakura nodded.

"Well, Miss…

"Sakura Headstrong and Serena Finnegan."

"Miss Sakura and Serena, I'm conducting an experiment."

Sakura saw Layla and Will sitting next to each other near the back and discreetly waved.

"Mind reading and gravitational mind control…" Sakura drifted in and out of Mr. Medulla's explanation. Serena squeezed her hand and brought her back to reality.

"So what do you say Miss Headstrong?"

"Sure, why not?" Layla slapped her forehead while the rest of the class laughed and Serena sighted.

"Okay put this on." Mr. Medulla said handing her a metal hat hooked to a machine. Sakura placed it on her head.

"Ready, go!"

"What was I supposed to do?"

"Have you been paying attention to anything I just said?"

"Not really, no."

"At least she's honest." Mr. Medulla said making the class laugh.

"I'm going to hypnotize you and read your mind."

"Oh sure go ahead!"

"Ready."

Mr. Medulla hypnotized Sakura and Sakura fell back but Serena cached her and placed her straight on her feet. Sakura looked at a blank point with a goofy grin on her face.

The TV looking device that has hooked onto the metal hat went blank.

"This device was one of the earliest machines made to read minds for those who couldn't. This was used on the super villains to discover their motives and etcetera. It was a huge discovery in the scientific department fifteen years ago when it was invented. After this, we shall go into gravitational mind control. I will take suggestions on what memory you desire to see."

A few students raised their hands; Mr. Medulla picked the girl on the second row. "Young."

"Her last shopping spree!" She said making the people laugh.

"Since it's the first suggestion might as well but please next time actual suggestions not what type of shoes she prefers."

Mr. Medulla turned to Sakura. "Miss Headstrong would you mind showing us your last…shopping spree, as Miss Young calls it."

A video started playing on the blank screen.

"Sakura, Sakura, Earth to Sakura!" A girl with pink hair waved her hand in front of Sakura.

"Hai, hai, I'm here!"

A person appeared next to the girl with pink hair.

"Yeah right, more like lost in space."

"Bare, I was lost in space one not twice!"

They laughed at her while Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Where to next?"

"Tokyo District!" The girl with pink pulled them both into the crowded streets.

"Last time Sakura!" The person warned.

"Last time, after this were goanna be broke!" Sakura joked.

"Aren't we always?" The girl with pink hair joked as she pulled them into a small kiosk.

Sakura grabbed a super short black skirt with red hearts sown into it. "What do you think Kitty?"

"Too long."

"Too revealing."

"Perfect!" Sakura said grabbing more clothe.

"Poor Bruce, to think all his inheritance will be going to waste."

"It's not going to waste, it's going to fashion!" Kitty defended.

"Twenty-first century fashion!" Laughed Sakura

Mr. Medulla hit a green button and the video stopped.

"Okay then, anyone want to do an actual suggestion?"

All the students raised their hands.

"Stronghold."

"Who are her parents?"

"Very well then. Miss Headstrong mind showing us your parents?"

The video changed into what looked as the entrance to a jail.

A young Sakura was walking through security while a woman who looked like an older version of Sakura but with red hair walked behind her.

"Mommy why is daddy in jail?"

"Because he tried taking over the world sweetheart."

"Again?"

"Yes darling, now remember your manners. We don't want your father thinking I'm raising you like the little wild animal you pretend to be."

"Mommy you know I only do that for pure entertainment."

"Sure thing sweetheart."

"Why dint big sis come with us?"

"She just had a baby sweetheart."

"Right…look daddy's solitary cell!" Sakura squealed while she pointed.

"Behave darling."

Mr. Medulla stopped the video and there was total silence.

"Awesome!" A boy with red hair said.

"Yeah!" The class agreed.

Sakura's eyes started shifting from student to student.

"Miss Headstrong?"

"What…" Sakura removed the metal hat from her head.

"That was awesome, man! I remembered stuff I haven't thought of in years!"

"Sakura?"

"No seriously, I was planning on visiting my dad in jail but I dint remember in which one he was in. Thanks a lot Mr. Medulla!" Everyone was shocked by her sudden outburst.

"Glad I could be of help. Any questions?" Mr. Medullas asked making everyone raised their hands.

"Jefferson?"

"What are your parent's names?"

"My parents are Syaoran and Sakura Headstrong. My dad's been in solitary since like forever for trying to take over the world and my mom died a few years ago."

"Syaoran Headstrong, isn't he like the worst super villain of all super villains?"

"You see a super villain I see daddy." Sakura said with a smile.

"And you don't mind?"

"What he does with his life is his problem, what I do with mine in my problem."

"Are you single?"

"Mr. Jefferson!" Mr. Medulla scolded making Sakura blush and the class laugh.

"Jordan."

"So you're not embarrassed that your dad is a super villain?"

"Not really, I learned to accept my father the way he is, like I said whatever he decides to do with his life is his decision."

"Awesome."

"Well then, Miss Headstrong and Miss Finnegan I'll see you in detention." Mr. Medulla said kicking them out of the classroom.

Serena looked at Sakura and started laughing Sakura eventually started laughing too.

"No more running?"

"No more running!"

"First day of school and we got detention."

"This sucks, man."

They saw Crissi walking down the hallway holding hands with a guy with green hair.

Sakura and Serena walked into the girls bathroom, there were three girls smoking in the bathroom.

They glared at Sakura and Serena when they entered.

"What you smoking?" Sakura asked while Serena fixed her make-up.

"A cigarette, duh."

"Just a cigarette?"

"Duh."

"That's weak, when you have the real stuff find me." Serena pulled Sakura out of the bathroom as soon as possible.

"Sakura are you crazy?"

"Slightly mentally deranged, yeah."

"Were avoiding this bathroom for the rest of our lives."

"Whatever, let's go find the detention room."

"So eager for detention."

"What is detention anyway?"

"Are you serious?"

"Dead serious."

"It's torture, I'll tell you that much."

After the final bell rang, Sakura and Serena left the detention room and made their way to the buses outside.

Layla waved at them from the distance and Serena saw her first.

"Sakura this way!" Sakura laughed as she almost tripped because of Serena's sudden jerk forward.

"How was detention?" Will joked.

"Torture."

"I found it fascinating, actually."

Everyone raised an eyebrow.

"Fascinating simply fascinating."

"Remember she's from the sixties."

"Oh…"

"I still find it fascinating."

"Moving on, still going to the movies with us?" Asked Magenta.

"Yeah, I just gotta tell my mom." Serena said with a huge grin.

"I gotta ask Sophia."

"Sophia?"

"My mom Zach."

"Oh…"

"That reminds me, I gotta visit my dad." Sakura said while walking away. "I think his still in solitary…maybe, I don't know, Serena?"

"Coming, bye guys see you later!" Serena waved while running after Sakura.

Ethan waited until they were far enough so they would not hear them.

"Solitary?"

"Her dad's like the world's worst super villain." Answered Will.

Layla elbowed him in the stomach while discreetly looking at Warren.

"Don't mind me." He said not caring.

"Her dad's Syaoran Headstrong."

"Isn't that the dude who's supposed to locked up for like eternity?"

"Yeah something like that and she doesn't even care or is embarrassed."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah in class she was all, whatever he does with his life is his decision and what I do with mine is my decision."

"Tough."

"You think?"

"C'mon our bus is leaving; wanna go to my place first?" Asked Layla.

"Sure."

LAYLA'S HOUSE

When they arrived, they were greeted by the sight of Serena, Sakura and Sophia drinking tea while listening to the Beatles.

"I miss the sixties."Sophia sighted as she drank her tea.

"I still can't believe the Beatles broke up…"

"Who are the Beatles?"

"I was at their last concert."

"Who are the Beatles?"

"Did you see 'Across the Universe' it's a movie based on Beatles songs."

"Really? Sounds fascinating, man."

"Who are the…oh hi guys!" Serena said motioning to the group that had just arrived.

"Sweetheart, how was school?" Sophia went to greet her daughter and her friends.

"Hey Mrs. Williams."

"Anyone want some tea?"

"No thanks." They declined.

"Well don't just stand there come sit!"

Sophia forced them to sit in the couches.

Serena and Sakura giggled while they drank their tea.

Sophia left them alone and went to prepare a snack for them.

"So did you like Sky High?" Layla asked Sakura.

"Fascinating, man! I like it even if I can't sleep till noon."

"And what about you Serena?"

"It's exactly like my sister described it, even the clichés!"

Everyone laughed except for Warren who was always serious.

"That reminds me of the book?"

"What book?"

"The Book."

"Oh, yeah that book."

"What book?" Asked Layla.

Serena and Sakura looked at each other. "It's nothing important, just a book of urban fashion." Serena covered up.

"Yeah that book."

"That reminds me, I gotta get home!" Serena said standing up and grabbing her stuff.

"Don't forget movies at six." Ethan said as Serena left.

"I'm goanna go help Sophia in the kitchen." Sakura said grabbing her tea plate and Serena's.

"And we've got homework." Layla said opening her book bag.

"Ah yes homework on the first day of school." Magenta complained.

While Layla and the rest of the gang studied in the living room, Sakura went to help Sophia.

"I like that Serena girl, she's nice."

"I know, right? I mean I just met her today and were already best friends, I feel like I've know her all my life!"

"That's good sweetie, I'm glad you're already making friends that reminds me someone called looking for you."

"Was it a guy?"

"Yeah I think his name was…"

"Must be Barry! Did he leave a number?" Sakura said running to get the phone is the living room.

"Yeah it's next to the phone."

Sakura dialed the number written in the yellow paper.

A few seconds later, someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Lucy is Barry there?"

"Who's calling?"

"It's his little sister Sakura."

"Oh hi Sakura, I'll go get him."

Sakura heard Lucy calling Barry in the distance.

"What's up little sis?"

"We do have a strange relationship."

"I agree, so how was your first day?"

"Why don't you come over and we'll talk over an afternoon tea."

"Does that mean I have to stop in England to get you some tea?"

"My favorite please."

"Later."

Sakura smiled as she placed the phone on the receiver.

"Did you call him dear?"

"Yeah, he's coming and he's bringing some tea too!"

"He'll be here in an hour or so then?"

"More like…" The doorbell rang.

Layla went to open the door.

"So, what you guys studying?" Sakura asked while brushing her hair with her fingers.

"Super hero's weaknesses." Answered Will.

"Awesome, man. Is that like for example my biggest weakness is chocolate."

"Yeah more or less and also the type of effect it has."

"Like chocolate doesn't make me weak but makes me loose all my focus on the current situation." Sakura stopped talking.

"Exactly only that it's different on every super hero."

"What's wrong with her?" Asked Zach.

"I smell…I smell…" Sakura looked at Flash who had just entered the living room with Layla.

"Chocolate!" Sakura practically jumped from one side of the living room to the other and landed right next to Flash.

"And tea!" He said preventing Sakura from grabbing the bag.

"Guy's this is Flash, Flash I'd introduce you but I still don't remember their names."

"I'm Magenta and this is Zach."

"Your that kid that glow's right?"

"Yeah, see I told you I was great!"

"Sit down Zach." Magenta said making Zach quickly return to his seat.

"I'm Ethan."

"Will and that's Warren."

"And you remember Layla from like last night, right man?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then follow me into eternal damnation."

"Again?"

Sakura blew Flash a raspberry as they walked into the kitchen.

"Sophia Flash's here…with chocolates."


	5. Chapter 5

OCTOBER

It had been one month since school started and Sakura was adjusted perfectly into the school and with Layla's friends, right now, they were on their way to lunch when Serena pulled Sakura aside.

"So how's the Peace situation?"

"Serena you as well as I know that he's dating that Crissi girl from senior class."

"Dint you hear me before, she's cheating on him. We saw it the first day of school."

"Still…"

"We have to tell him!"

"No, that is not our problem!"

"Sakura you stood in front of cops and protested the Vietnamese war and you can't tell a guy his girlfriend is cheating on him?"

"This is a different situation, it's high school not war!"

"What's the difference? You know you like him, why don't you tell him? Any other girl would see this as the perfect situation!"

"Cause I'm not any other girl and this is something he has to find out on his own."

Serena stared at Sakura for a minute.

"I've got an idea, save me a seat and a pudding cup!" She yelled as she ran down the hallway.

"Pretend to be sick!"

Sakura jogged to keep up with the rest.

"What's wrong with her?" Ethan, who had the biggest crush on Serena, asked.

"The cheese is finally kicking in…"

"What?" Ethan asked slightly confused.

"Nothing just save her a pudding cup, I don't feel like eating today." Sakura informed as she went to look for an empty table.

Layla was the first one to sit on the table.

"Sakura what's wrong?"

Sakura looked around to make sure no one was listening especially HIM.

"Okay, you know how I have like a humongous crush on Warren right?"

Layla nodded as she started eating. "You know he has a girlfriend right?"

"Who can forget Crissi, that ill mannered child?" Sakura said with a snobbish voice.

"Anyway that's the problem."

"What's the problem?"

"What I am about to tell you is confidential information, only me and Serena know."

Layla eagerly nodded.

"Crissi is cheating on Peace…" Sakura whispered as low as possible.

Layla's mouth fell open. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah me and Serena saw Crissi…"

"Warren!" Layla warned Sakura.

He sat across from Layla and Sakura.

"What's wrong with Crissi?" He asked in a cold voice.

"It's the name of a new clothing line I just can't stop adoring, all their clothing is environment safe. Made from recycled stuff!" Layla covered up.

"Yeah so healthy!"

"Right."

"Sakura did you go visit your dad?" Asked Layla.

"Yeah, he was extremely surprised by the way."

"Who wouldn't be?"

"The same man who scolded me for forgetting to bring him a heat ray gun for the past 38." Sakura said laughing.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah he went all like, my beautiful daughter where have you been that you dint bring me my heat ray gun?"

"So much for a sweet family reunion."

"Yeah."

"What about you Warren?"

He looked at us with a serious face. "They're not allowing him visitors until December."

Will sat next to Warren and across from Layla.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Will have you seen Serena?" Sakura asked.

"I haven't seen her since the beginning of lunch, why?"

"I don't feel so well I think I'll go pay the nurse a little visit." Sakura said standing up from her seat.

"Need any help?" Asked Will.

"No thanks I'll make it must have been that soup I tasted last night." Sakura said waving them off.

"Somebody should go with her make sure she doesn't faint on the way." Layla said innocently looking at Warren. Magenta, Zach and Ethan sat next to Layla.

"What's wrong with Sakura? She looked green in the face." Commented Magenta.

"She's heading to the nurses office, she isn't feeling well." Will informed them.

"Somebody should go help her she looked ready to faint." Zach said opening his pudding and looking at Warren.

They all knew about Sakura's crush on Warren and they, just like Serena had instructed them, agreed that Warren should break up with bitchy-Crissi and date Sakura.

They all looked at Warren. As Warren pushed his hair back and out of his face he saw them intensely staring at him.

"What?" He asked in the coldest voice possible.

"You should totally help Sakura."

"Why?"

"She has this humongous crush on you…"

"And?"

Serena appeared next to Ethan.

"Hey guys! Where's Sakura?"

"Nurse office."

"Why?"

"She wasn't feeling so good."

"Good thing she dint eat that shrimp soup, I think she's mortally allergic to shrimp. I mean she could die!"

"Warren!" Layla worried.

"What?"

"Go help her!"

"Fine, I've got to find Crissi anyway."

"Don't worry Sakura; my plan is finally put into action!" Serena muttered running off in the opposite direction.

Sakura leaned against one of the lockers to support herself. Her face was greenish and she was sweating and panting. There was no one in the hallway except for her. She should have listened to Serena and not tried the shrimp soup.

Sakura leaned against the lockers and slid down, with her left hand she pushed her hair out of her face so she could breather more clearly. She looked around and saw a figure walking towards her but she couldn't see who it was because of her blurry vision. She lowered her head so her hair covered he face.

"Sakura, it's me Serena! You're doing an awesome job; Peace's coming to help you to the nurse's office. Crissi and Jim are making out at the end of the hallway, make sure he sees them." Sakura weekly nodded. "Wow your really good, here comes Peace!" Serena ran off.

Warren Peace turned a corner and saw Sakura trying to crawl towards the nurse's office. "Sakura?" Sakura stopped crawling and sat on the floor.

Warren jogged to where Sakura was sitting.

"They were right." He said picking her up bridal style.

Sakura started murmuring something into his shirt.

"What?"

"Trsh…trsh…"

"Trsh?"

"Trsh…"

"Trash can?"

Sakura slowly nodded.

Warren stood her next to a trashcan and Sakura quickly emptied her stomach contents into the trash can.

Warren took a few steps back while Sakura vomited.

Sakura whipped her mouth with a napkin she had in her pocket and threw it away. She started walking towards the nurse's office but fell to her knees. Warren picked her up yet again bridal style.

"Peace…I got something very…important to…tell you." Sakura slowly said.

Warren rolled his eyes, first he was practically forced to follow this stupid hippie girl, then he finds her ready to faint and now she wants conversation, who the hell does she think she is?

"Crissi is…cheating on you…"

"Shut up."

"I'm serious…why would I…lie to you?"

"Look I'm only helping you because they practically forced me to do it, not because I feel compassion for you but if our going to lie to me to my face you're not worth…"

"Shhh! Jim someone's goanna hear us."

"Crissi don't worry about it, your boyfriend is in the lunch room with his stupid little friends and my girlfriend is out sick."

"Still, can't we go somewhere more private?"

"How about the janitor's closet?"

"What if Warren finds us?"

"If you're so worried about him why don't you go to him and we can end this right now!"

"Your right, I'm going to go find him. But I don't want to end this!"

"Crissi it's him or me!"

Warren looked at the sweating and panting girl in is arms.

"Ugh…" He was pissed and fire slowly covered his arms.

Sakura screamed in pain as the fire burned her skin, Warren quickly put out the fire on his arms. Crissi and Jim quickly came running to find out whom the scream belongs too.

"Is she okay?" Crissi asked but Warren just walked by her ignoring her.

"I think you should choose him." He said as he entered the nurse's office.

The nurse came running to Warren. "Lay her there!" She said pointing at the bed. "What happened to her?" Warren was starting to regret agreeing to this in the first place. "I think she ate something she's allergic to and I accidently burned her while carrying her here."

The nurse quickly checked her. "I believe this is worse than I thought, she needs a surgeon, and her stomach has to be cleaned!" She said quickly dialing the main office.

"Did she throw up?"

"Yeah."

"Good, there's a chance shell survive…"

Warren looked uncomfortable; there was a mix of emotions running through him. Regret, anger, hatred, relief and confusion.

"The emergency ambulance is on its way."

Sakura started moaning in pain as the contents of her stomach burned her and her newly made burnt marks were starting to itch.

"Help me turn her." The nurse commanded Warren.

After they turned her so she was laying on her stomach, the nurse ripped open her shirt and started rubbing a cooling lotion on the burn mark.

Warren just stood to the side not wanting to be there. His mind quickly went to his future ex-girlfriend Crissi.

He crossed his arms as he leaned on the wall, intensely watching as the nurse cooled the burnt marks he had just left on Sakura's back.

Two men in black suits came into the nurse's office followed by Principal Powers. They carefully placed her on the stretcher and pushed her out.

"C'mon lets go." The nurse said pushing Warren out of her office. "Don't leave your girlfriend alone!" Warren glared at the nurse "She's not my girlfriend." The nurse dragged him after her. "Nonsense!" She said pushing him out the main entrance.

Warren was pushed into the ambulance. This was not his day at all; he cursed his friends in his mind. Now he was stuck in an ambulance with what he thought was the most annoying girl in the planet.

He watched the two medics cut her skin and insert a little tube, which started sucking all the contents inside her stomach. Disgusting in his opinion, it made him want to puke. He looked at his shoes and continued cursing Layla in his head. What if this girl had a huge crush on him? It wasn't his problem besides he had a girl…ex-girlfriend.

He was brought back into reality by one of the meds placing a hand on his shoulder. "Let's go." The med said practically pulling him out. Warren followed them into the Dr. Powers Institute; it's where people with powers go when they get sick. He had been here once when his mom cached a deadly flu virus that left her powerless for a few weeks

He entered the waiting room where a nurse gave him a form to fill. He almost burned it when he grabbed it. He filled it with as little information as he knew and handed it back to the nurse.

He called his mother from a payphone to inform her where he was.

"That's so sweet honey! I'm glad you're finally opening up!"

"Mom…"

"I'm so proud of you for dumping that girl, good for you and look you already have a new girlfriend."

"I need you to come get me, mom."

"No such thing, stay there until she fine then I'll come get you." The phone burst up in flames.

Warren sat in one of the chairs and pushed his hair back in frustration and burnt off the handle on the chair.

Half an hour later, a doctor entered the empty waiting room.

"Sakura Headstrong?"

Warren slowly stood up and sternly looked at the doctor.

"She's goanna be okay, we managed to wash her stomach and…"

Sophia, Layla and Serena ran into the waiting room followed by the rest of the gang. Serena and Layla were both crying and so was Sophia.

"Warren!" Layla and Serena looked like they were competing to get to him first.

Warren glared at them.

"How is she doc?" Serena asked.

"She's okay, we managed to wash her stomach and now she's resting." Everyone sighted while Serena's sobbing stopped.

Warren started walking out.

"Warren!" Layla stopped him in mid-track.

"What? I dint ask to be stuck with some idiotic annoying girl."

Will walked over to him and convinced him to stay.

Serena was mourning while telling Sophia, Layla and Magenta about her plan.

"I mean I told her to pretend to be sick and when I saw her in the hallway I thought she was pretending I dint mean for this happen."

"It's okay Serena, Sakura's okay now." Magenta said as Layla hugged her.

"On the Brightside…" Started Magenta.

"Yes on the Brightside my plan worked."

"That was a fast rebound."

"Now that I think about it Warren's been acting different for a while."

"Yeah I've noticed that too, he's more nicer and he has been using full sentences."

"Yeah…"

"Back to operation War and Peace, Sakura's probably going to be in the hospital until tomorrow and she'll be back in school by Monday…"

"Before you continue I've got to say something. We need to watch what she eats I don't want this to happen again, okay?" Sophia commented.

"Yeah, we gotta warn the guys too."

While the girls continued chatting, the guys watched from a distance, except for Warren who was glaring at them.

"We saw Crissi on our way out from school."

"And?"

"She looked traumatized, did something happen between you two."

"Yeah Will, I dumped her."

"Why?"

"Personal motives."

"Right…"

"Can I leave now?"

"No!"

Warren pushed his hair back in frustration.

"I have a job you know…"

"You don't start till eight."

Warren glared at Zach who yelped.

They saw the girls following a doctor out of the waiting room and quickly followed them. They followed them into Sakura's room.

Sakura was talking to a nurse and a bird.

"So we're in the middle of New York City in a peace march and just when it gets good she has to go pee. Therefore, I'm like: pee behind that tree. Then she goes like but what if people see me? And I go, let them enjoy the view!" Sakura said making the nurse and the bird laugh.

A knock on the door interrupted their laughter, their heads turned to see the doctor standing in the doorway with a crowd of people behind.

"What's up doc?" Sakura joked while the nurse quickly went back to work while trying not to laugh.

"I brought you your friends like you asked Miss Headstrong."

"Thanks doc!" Sakura smiled as her friends spilled into the room. Serena and Layla were the first ones to her side followed by Sophia.

"How you feeling?"

"I'm fine babe."

"I knew I shouldn't have left you alone with that shrimp soup and the thing is I saw you in the hall and I though you where pretending…" Serena stopped as Layla and Sakura's eyes opened wide. Serena sneaked a peek at Warren who was looking at them intensely. "You know to get me back…for scaring you…last week…when I pretended to be sick." Serena lied.

"Well I got you back!" Sakura and Layla nervously laughed.

"Yeah…no more shrimp for you." Joined Magenta.

"The doc said I have to stay overnight for observation."

"Observation?"

"Yeah besides the fact that their feeding me through this disgusting tube I got strange burnt marks on my back and behind my knees." Everyone looked at Warren.

"But no worries the nurse is sneaking me some McDonalds later, right." Sakura said playing with the blue bird.

An hour later, a nurse informed them that visiting hours were over.

"Peace wait!" Sakura yelled, as he was the last one out, he stood under the doorframe with his back to her.

"I'm really sorry about your girlfriend or ex-girlfriend, I don't know, I wanted to tell you but I wasn't sure you'd believe me. Since we're not exactly the best of friends I knew you wouldn't believe me so…anyway I guess all I really want to say is sorry and thanks for taking me to the nurses office."

Sakura felt Warren's eyes on her as she looked at her hands lying on her lap; she looked up as she felt him leave. For the first time in more than forty years, she used her powers for her own selfish needs.

She placed her feet on the ground as everything around her stopped; she slowly walked out of her room. Since she barely used her powers, she hadn't trained them to last more than three minutes. She saw the frozen elevator where all her friends were standing inside.

Serena was chatting with Zach who was going to grab Magenta's hand. Magenta looked ready to pounce on Ethan who looked like he was laughing at Magenta. Will and Layla were in their own little world while Sophia was talking on her cell phone and Warren was leaning against the elevator wall waiting for it to close.

As Sakura turned to leave she heard Serena's voice. "Sakura?" She turned her head to look at them just as the elevator closed, all she saw was Warren looking at her…butt, which was exposed thanks to the crappy hospital gown. Sakura blushed as she covered her butt and quickly walked back to her room.


	6. Chapter 6

FRIDAY

Sophia came to sign Sakura out during lunchtime.

"Ready to go?" Sophia asked Sakura as she finished getting dressed.

"Yeah, thanks for bringing me a pair of clean clothe."

"Sakura you gotta clean your room, at some point I thought something was goanna jump out from under your bed and attack me!"

Sakura laughed. "Don't worry he doesn't bite…hard."

"What?"

"I'm kidding; I'll clean it up as soon as possible."

"When are they taking off the stitches?"

"The internal stitches dissolve on their own and the external stitches, I have to come back in two weeks."

"Sakura what else are you allergic to?"

"You better write it down."

Sophia laughed.

"I'm serious."

Sophia stopped laughing and started looking for a paper and a pen in her purse.

"You know what; I think I'm goanna start using my powers."

"This is a first."

"I know but yesterday I realized that if in the future I have to use my powers the effect doesn't last too long. Time control only last less than three minutes, mind control and destruction isn't that effective if there's a strong will power, the other two are just fine because I use them all the time."

"Well it's your decision sweetheart."

"I know but using my powers for fighting goes completely against my morals."

"Well don't use them for fighting sweetheart, use them for self defense."

"Your right."

Sakura smiled as she got onto Sophia's car.

"Here tell me everything your allergic to and while your write it down for me."

Sophia started the car and drove out of the hospital parking lot.

"Shrimp obviously, duck sauce, meat sauce, caviar, raspberries, nuts both of them…and that's it." Sakura said making Sophia laugh.

"I called the Watchtower last night."

"What? Their goanna freak…Barry's goanna freak!"

"Sakura relax, I told them that you were fine that you just ate something you were allergic to and that you were staying overnight for observation."

"What did they tell Barry?"

"I asked them not to tell him anything yet…"

"That's good; I'll call him later and tell him…I'll tell Kitty while I'm on it."

"So…Serena told me something about you…and Peace."

Sakura blushed as much as possible.

"Serena and her big mouth…I'm not telling her anything next time." Sakura mumbled.

"C'mon sweet pea tell me about it."

"Well I have a huge crush on him, humongous if you ask Serena. It's not my fault I'm attracted to the bad boy type, but he's just so good looking and the way he pushes everyone away makes me want to get closer to him."

"Sounds like you're in love."

"Yeah well it's a one sided love."

"Don't worry about it darling, he'll come around, I know he will."

"I hope your right."

"I am right sweet pea; he broke up with his girlfriend right?"

"Layla told me."

"Yeah he broke up with Crissi."

"Bitchy-Crissi right?"

"Sophia!"

"I'm just repeating what Serena told me. That girl treat her right and she'll tell you everything non-stop, for example that dream you had of Peace a week ago she told me detail by detail."

Sakura was red with embarrassment.

"Oh sweaty it's okay to have that type of dream at your age, heck I had my first sex dream at thirteen."

"Can we please not talk about this right now?" Sakura asked hiding her face with her hands.

Sophia laughed as they parked in the driveway.

"I'm going to clean my room."

"I'm going to prepare snacks for Layla, Will and Warren their having a study seccion here today."

Sakura nodded as she went up the stairs to her room. Sophia was right, her room gave the impression that something was hiding under her bed. She started off with dividing clothe into three piles, clean pile, dirty pile and not sure pile. She started singing while cleaning.

Sophia danced in the kitchen to Sakura's singing while preparing the lemonades and sandwiches, even the animals inside and outside the house were dancing.

A few minutes later Layla, Will and Warren entered through the back door.

"Hey mo…" Sophia placed a finger to her lips motioning silence. "Listen."

"Oh! Darling

"Don't let me down, don't let me down, don't let me down, don't let me down

Nobody ever loved me like he does, oh, he does, yes, he does

And if somebody love like she do me, uh she do me, yeah she does

Don't let me down, don't let me down, don't let me down, don't let me down

Oh I'm in love for the first time, don't you know it's goanna last?

It's the love that last forever, it's the love that has no pain!

Don't let me down, don't let me down, don't let me down, don't let me down

Yeaaah, don't you let me down babe, never, never, never, never let me down!"

"I love that song…" Sophia whispered as she handed them the snacks.

"What's she doing?" Layla mouthed.

"Cleaning her room."

"Oh…"

There was a scream from upstairs. "Sophia you were right there was something under my bed, shoo!" There were lots of footsteps running down the stairs. A strange looking ferret ran across the kitchen and out the back door.

"Is it gone?"

"Yes sweet pea, Layla and your friends are here."

"I'm afraid to get off my bed…"

"I'll be right up darling."

Sophia motioned them to begin their study seccion while she went to get Sakura.

Sophia entered Sakura's clean room; Sakura was sitting in the middle of the bed.

Sophia bent down to check under Sakura's bed as soon as she looked three weird looking ferrets sprung out. The two of them screamed and Sophia jumped onto the bed. Everyone ran upstairs and into Sakura's room. Will was to hold in his laughter, Warren never laughed and Layla looked worried.

"What's wrong?" Asked Layla.

"Check under the bed!" Sakura urged while pointing.

"Will." Layla turned to the laughing boy.

"What, why?"

"Now!"

"Hold on ladies!" Will warned as he went to lift the bed, as he did so, two other weird looking ferrets ran out.

"See I told you there was a pink spot on the ceiling." Sakura told Sophia as she pointed at the near ceiling.

"What do you think it is?"

"Will put them down please." Layla told Will embarrassed by her great-aunt and her moms' air headedness.

"Are they gone?" Sakura asked as Will put the bad back on the floor.

"Yes."

"All of them?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Was my pink lace underwear down there too?"

"Yes…I mean no!"

Sakura laughed as Will looked embarrassed, Layla and Sophia laughed when they understood what Sakura just said, even Warren managed a small smirk.

"Thanks Will."

Layla laughed as she pulled Will and Warren out of Sakura's room.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Double date." Answered Layla as she went downstairs.

"Again?"

"Did you see the way he looked at you?"

"Not to mention the pink lace underwear underneath my bed."

"You were serious?"

"Dead serious." Sakura said pulling out the underwear from under the bed.

Sophia laughed as she exited Sakura's room.

Sakura finished cleaning her room just as Will was coming up the stairs to get her.

"Sakura, Layla's wants you."

"I'll be down in a minute."

Will nodded as he went down the stairs.

Sakura untied her hair and let in fall randomly; she fixed her shorts and her top and went downstairs. Sakura sat on the last step to rest a bit, her abdomen hurt a little.

"Sakura?" She stood and walked into the den.

"What's up?"

"Ever been to a Halloween party?"

"Ever been to a Halloween orgy?"

"What?"

"What?"

Sakura laughed to herself. "Nothing."

"I'm thinking of throwing a Halloween party here, what do you think?"

Sakura nodded and stepped out of the den and screamed into the hall.

"Sophia, Layla want to a have an orgy!"

"What?"

"An orgy!"

"Sakura!" Both Sophia and Layla yelled.

"Sounds like a great idea…"

"See I told you she would agree!"

"…as long as I don't have to decorate or clean!"

"Don't worry about decorating the boys will do all the hard work."

"Very well then, I shall be retiring to my quarters for the rest of the evening."

"What?" Asked Will.

"I've always wanted to say that."

Sakura sat next to Layla and across from Warren.

"What cha working on?"

"Homework."

"Sounds boring…really, really boring."

"Have anything in mind?"

"I have many things in mind, some I can tell, some I can quietly laugh at and some

to perverted to say. Let's go shopping!"

"Okay…"

"Shopping?"

"If you don't want to go you don't have to." Sakura said taking out her phone from her back pocket. "I'll go with Kitty."

"Isn't Kitty in Japan?" Layla asked looking at Sakura like she was crazy.

"Exactly, Kitty!"

Sakura stood and walked around the room.

"Let's go shopping."

"I don't care if it's three am over there."

"Sleepover?"

"Well tomorrows Saturday over here."

"Sure, I'll ask."

"Do I have to sleep on the floor again?"

"You will not believe what happened to me!"

"See you soon, sayonara Kitty!"

As soon as Sakura closed her phone, she ran into the kitchen.

"Sophia can I stay over at a friend's house this weekend?"

"Which friend?"

"Kitty."

"Isn't Kitty in Japan?"

"Yeah."

"Isn't Japan a bit far?"

"Nope, right around the corner actually."

"What about your stitches?"

"Don't worry I'll be fine."

"Okay then but I want you back here Sunday night."

"Thanks Sophia!" Sakura cried while hugging Sophia.

She quickly opened her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Luce, is Barry there?"

"You seriously gotta stop thinking Barry's hooking up with other women. It's bad for your relationship. Not even I did that with my past boyfriend."

"It's called trust Lucy."

"I'm not goanna fight with you Luce I was only suggesting you trust him a bit more."

"Luce is he there?"

"Bitch."

"Hey Barry!"

"Take me to Kitty's please; I'm staying for the weekend."

"Thanks see you in a while, kisses!"

"Wohoo!" Sakura jumped in her spot and danced in the hallway.

While celebration she heard Will whispering something to Warren while Layla went into the kitchen to refill their glasses. She could not hear anything but she was sure it was of either her or Layla. Sakura casually walked up the stairs and into her room to pack a few things for the sleepover.

While she placed her underwear inside her bag her cell phone rang, she smiled as she saw the name on the screen.

"Serena!"

"How was your date?"

"Awesome, did you kiss?"

"Sweet!"

"I'm feeling great, a little abdominal pain but the doctor said it was normal."

"I'm going to Japan for the weekend why?"

"Yes, I'm alone why?"

"From five to closing time."

"Sounds awesome, when will this take place?"

"Friday at lunch, awesome."

"Al right, lots of love, see you Monday!"

"Bye, kisses!"

Sakura squealed as she jumped on her bed and ran downstairs as fast as possible.

Sophia came running towards Sakura.

"Sakura whets wrong?" She asked worriedly.

Sakura thought for a moment, she had to be careful choosing her words.

"There's this guy I have a crush on and I just found out he likes me back and wants to ask me on a date!" Sakura squealed as she jumped, from the corner of her eye she watched Warren, Layla and Will.

"Oh child you screamed for this, I thought there was something else living under your bed!"

"Maybe but no!" Sakura continued squealing.

"He hasn't even asked you out and you're like this, I'd hate to see when he actually asks you out!"

"Oh please I'd act all calm and collected and as soon as I got home I'd start screaming and jumping."

"…"

"It's a girl thing, you know act all normal when he's around and scream your lungs out when he's not."

"…"

"I'm a happy child!" Sakura joked as she dramatically stumped up the stairs.

Sakura grinned as she hoped Warren got the message; she finished packing and went to take a shower. She washed her hair; blow dried and flat ironed it. She got dressed in strapless white dressed that reached an inch above her mid-thigh, black knee converse and black fingerless fish net gloves that reached her elbows. She brushed her bangs to the side and tied a big black bow on the side of her head; she wore no accessories except for a black choker and black star earrings. Her makeup consisted of an extra pair of eyelashes, red lipstick, black eye shadow and eyeliner.

Sakura smiled at her reflection, she looked awesome. She grabbed her bag and closed the door to her room. Sakura made her way down the stairs and dropped her bag on the couch next to Mitch. Mitch opened his eyes, looked around and went back to sleep. Mitch was Layla's six-year-old shitzu.

Everyone looked up from their books and at Sakura, in that same moment Sophia came into the room.

"You are not leaving this house wearing that!" She said shocked.

"Why not? It's fashionable, it matches and it's the latest trend in Russia."

"What showing everyone your butt?"

"No actually my dress would actually be considered long in Russia."

"You are still not leaving the house wearing that."

Sakura took out a long pink overcoat that reached her ankles. "And that is why I brought this." Sakura laid her coat on top of her bag.

Sophia went to prepare dinner but before she left, she muttered something. "Teenagers these days…"

There was a knock on the door and Warren went to get it.

"So do you guys like it?" Sakura said modeling for Layla and Will.

"Well it's short." Will stated making Layla elbow him in the arm.

"It's cute…who's it for?"

"Who else can it possibly be for?" Sakura said smiling from ear to ear.

"You are not leaving the house wearing that!" She heard her brother's shocked voice.

"It's called Russian fashion and besides I have a coat." Sakura said picking up her coat.

"But you can totally see…"

"My Hello Kitty panties? I know their gorgeous!" Sakura said putting on her coat.

"Let's go then." Flash said rolling his unseen eyes.

Sakura smiled as she handed Flash her bag.

"I'm off." She said as Layla came to hug her.

"See you Sunday."

Sakura and Will did a weird handshake and said goodbye.

Sophia had tears in her eyes as she came to say goodbye before rushing off to the kitchen.

Warren just stared from a distance, he followed them into the hall.

"I forgot something, Flash you go ahead!" Sakura said rushing up the stairs to her room.

She grabbed her cell phone from her bed and rushed back downstairs.

Warren was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

Sakura was about to open the door when Warren called her.

"Sakura wait!"

Sakura turned around jus as her phone rang, she gave Warren the one-second hand sign while she answered her cell phone.

"Moshi moshi Kitty!"

"I'm on my way."

"Sure."

"Kisses, bye!"

Sakura turned around but Warren was gone, Sakura looked down as she opened the front door. "Bye guys see you Monday!" Sakura said as she closed the door.

She hopped into Flash's back and they were on their way a few seconds later they were in front of Kitty's apartment door.

Warren sat in frustration across from Will, Layla was helping Sophia in the kitchen.

"Dude, I so told you…"

"You do not want to go there."

"I told you so."

"I have to go to work in twenty minutes so I'm goanna go."

Will nodded as Warren packed up all his stuff and left without saying a word.

"Where's Warren?" Sophia asked as she entered the room.

"Work." Will said following Sophia into the dining room.

Layla was serving the food while Sophia went to feed Mitch.

After dinner, Will was helping Layla clean the dishes while Sophia cleaned the table.

What's the deal with Warren?" Sophia asked like a nosy teenager.

"Mom!" Layla said shocked.

"What? Sakura already told me her side, I need to hear his side of the story." Sophia declared.

"You should ask Serena."

"I want to know from you, Mitch clued me in but I need to know the whole story."

"Mitch." Layla looked at Mitch, who lowered his head and hid behind Sophia.

Will was the first one to spill everything since Warren was his best friend he knew the entire situation.

"As you know Sakura has this humongous crush on Warren. But Warren just found out that Crissi was cheating on him and dumped her."

"Yeah she told me that."

"And you know Warren is more of a low-key kinda guy so he's not ready to jump into another relationship. The thing is he likes Sakura but he doesn't like her, he thinks she's to perky for his type of personality, it's more complicated than what it looks."

Sophia looked at the picture of Will, Layla, Warren and Sakura that was hanging on the kitchen wall. Sakura got Warren to agree to take a picture the four of them together, Will was hugging Layla and giving her a kiss on the cheek, Sakura had an arm around Warren's waist and was giving the peace sign with the other hand, Warren was the only one who wasn't smiling he had the same stoic face he always had.

"Teenagers." Sophia said as she picked up Mitch. "Right Mitch? Teenagers and their hormones." Layla nodded as she finished washing the last dish and handed it to Will.

After Will made sure Sophia was outside taking Mitch for a walk he pulled \Layla towards him and kissed her passionately. "What do we do know?" Layla asked between kisses. "Movie?" Layla and Will made their way towards the living room while still kissing.

MONDAY

Sakura arrived at seven forty-five in the morning, she dropped her stuff on her bed, grabbed her school bag and ran out to the bus stop. She saw Layla and the gang on the other side of the road, she tripped over a crack on the sidewalk but quickly got up and kept running while holding her abdomen. She heard Layla yell her name but she just managed a wave as she saw her bus park on the bus stop. Sakura managed to enter the bus just as the doors were closing. She saw Serena saving her a seat on the second row. Sakura panted as she dropped next to Serena.

"Long time no see."

"Missed you too!" Sakura said as she hugged her best friend.

"How was your weekend?"

"Awesome, while shopping one of the major fashion industries asked me to model in their next photo shoot!"

"Awesome!"

"I know man, and you are so coming with me!"

"Do they know your fourteen?"

"Yeah."

"Awesome!"

"I know man!"

"When is it?"

"November 8."

"Saturday?"

"Yes."

"Cool.

Three minutes later the bus landed on the Sky High parking lot.

Serena and Sakura were the first ones out.

"There's one last thing I need to know."

"What?"

"Why are your eyes red and why do you smell funny?"

"There still red, damn those eye drops, the smell I have no idea."

"Did you get enough sleep last night?"

"Yeah must be an allergic reaction to something.

"An allergic reaction, let's go to the nurse now!"

"Not that kind of allergy, like dust or something."

"Oh okay then. Let's hurry up, the bell rang."

LUNCH

Sakura was saving a table while everyone went to get their lunch, Warren was sitting across from her to the left. Sakura sipped the last drop of apple juice from her juice box. Sakura hummed a song and quietly started to sing it.

"What would you if I sang out of tune?

Would you stand up and walk out on me?

Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song and I'll try not to sing out of key

Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends."

Serena sat next to Sakura and started to sing as well while everyone else sat.

"Gets high with a little help from her friends."

"Oh, I'm goanna try with a little help from my friends

What do I do when my love is away?"

"Does she worry to be alone?"

"How do I feel by the end of the day?"

"Are you sad because you're on your own?"

"I get by with a little help from my friends."

"Yeah."

"I get high with a little help from my friends

Oh, I'm goanna try with a little help from my friends."

"Do you need anybody?"

"I need somebody to love."

"Could it be anybody?"

"I want somebody to love.

Would you believe in a love at first sight?"

"Yeah, I'm certain that it happens it all the time

What do you see when you turn off the lights?"

"I can't tell ya but I know it's mine

Oh, I get by with a little help from my friends

Hum, I get high with a little help from my friends

Oh, I'm goanna try with a little help from my friends."

"Do you need anybody?"

"I need someone to love

"Could it be anybody?

"Ooooh…"

"By with a little help from my friends

By with a little help from my friends

High with a little help from my friends

High with a little help from my friends

I get by with a little help from my friends, with a little help from my friends…"

The cafeteria erupted into cheers and laughter as Sakura and Serena laughed in embarrassment. Sakura finished her juice box as the cheering and clapping quieted down.

"Lunch talent show, yay!" Magenta joked in the most bored tone possible making Sakura and Serena laugh.

"Tomorrow we' aiming for hip-hop."

"Yeah, it's 50 biatch!" Serena said high fived Sakura.

"Ya know this is how we do." Serena and Sakura acted as gangster as possible.

"Oh God." Layla said slapping her forehead making everyone laugh.

After that everyone broke into their different conversations, Will was talking to Warren, Layla to Magenta, Zach and Ethan were about to start a burping contest and Serena was gossiping with Sakura.

"Aren't you goanna eat anything else?"

"Nah, my stomach hurts when I eat."

"Okay then, tell me more about the modeling thing."

"Well Kitty's mom works at the store and we were visiting, people from the magazine and the owner came to see the new clothe and they needed models. Kitty volunteered us and we spent the rest of the day modeling clothe, when we were done they asked us if we wanted to be the models for the next photo shoot."

"Awesome, are you goanna pursue modeling then?"

"I don't really know it looks fun thou, but it's an option."

"Awesome, I'm aiming for photographer."

"You should join the school paper."

"We have a school paper?"

"Yeah it's in the bulletin board."

"We have a bulletin board?"

"C'mon let's go."

Sakura and Serena stood from their seats.

"See ya after school guys!" Serena said as Sakura dragged her away.

"Bye!"

Sakura and Serena skipped down eh halls until they reached the bulletin board.

"Oh, wow!" Serena exclaimed looking at the different papers.

"See, Sky High news. Applications for the Sky High newspaper now open." Sakura said pointing at a yellow paper.

"Today at three thirty."

"You should go."

"You know what? I think I will."

"Radical!"

Serena did the most dramatically gasp ever done in the history of gasp.

"What, what's wrong?"

Serena just managed to point at the shocking pink paper.

Sakura walked over to the shocking pink paper.

"Ta-lent show talent show!"

Both Sakura and Serena squealed.

Sakura put on her black rimmed square glasses; she had to wear glasses because she's near sighted.

"Annual Christmas talent show, December 25. All acts must be inscripted by October 17. To inscribe see Mrs. Massimo, Drama Club teacher."

Sakura read the fine print.

"What we' waiting for?" Serena excitedly said as she dragged Sakura away to find the Drama teacher.

Three minutes later, they found her heading to the auditorium.

"Mrs. Massimo?" Serena asked.

"Yes dears, how may I help you?" She asked with a thick Italian accent.

"We want to inscribe in the talent show!" Sakura blurted out quickly.

"Sure thing dears, what are your names?"

"Serena Finnegan."

"And Sakura Headstrong."

"Headstrong?"

"Yes."

"I knew a Sakura Headstrong once, back in the sixties."

"Really?" Serena said eyeing Sakura's beaming face.

"Yeah, she was one of my roommates went I lived in The Village. I remember as it was yesterday we were in a Peace March down Fifth Avenue."

"Would your first name happen to be Katerina?"

"Why yes it is."

"Whatever happened to her?"

"I don't know, one day she was there and the next day she wasn't. Everyone else thought she split. I heard she was frozen and lost in space but what are the odds."

"That's exactly what happened." Serena informed her.

"She got frozen in space?"

"Until recently actually."

"Where is she now?"

"You're looking at her!" Sakura answered.

"Sakura?"

"Yes." Katerina hugged her as hard as possible.

"Oh my lord I've missed you so much!" She said putting her down. "I can't believe it!" Katerina mused. "It's so weird, I feel so old!"

Serena and Sakura laughed. "Yeah, I feel so young."

"Why are you complaining?" Katerina asked laughing.

After a few minutes of catching up the bell rang.

Wanna skip class?" Katerina whispered to them.

"Sure!" Serena quickly blurted out.

"I'll send a note to your teacher telling them you're helping me in the auditorium."

"Oh Kat, something's never change." Sakura said as she followed Serena and Kat into the auditorium.

The few students inside were leaving s they were entering.

"What are you goanna do for the talent show?"

"I don't know." Sakura answered.

"I got an idea!" Serena said.

"Awesome, she always has the best ideas!"

"How about we do four acts?"

"Impossible you can't hog the acts."

"No, no, no. We do two acts on our own, one together and we can do a group dance."

"Now you're getting somewhere."

"Yeah that sounds radical man!"

"You'll need to hold an audition for the dancers, I can help."

"Yeah we can post it on the bulletin board!" Serena said amazed at the fact that Sky High had a bulletin board.

"What would the dance be about?" Asked Katerina sitting in the corner seat on the front row.

"We gotta think about that."

"Yeah."

"Well you have until the auditions to come up with a theme."

"When are we goanna do the audition anyway?"

"If we are going to hold auditions this week it's gotta be either tomorrow or Thursday."

"I suggest Thursday. I'll put an ad on the board today."

\"That be awesome Kat!"

"Yeah man!"

Serena and Sakura sat on the edge of the stage letting their legs dangle.

"You also have to tell me what songs are you doing so I can write them down to make sure no one else gets them. And I have something else to tell ya."

"What is it?" Asked Sakura eagerly.

"Everyone's so inspired by you Sakura. They want the theme of the talent show to be the late sixties and early seventies."

"That's so radical man!" Both Sakura and Serena said.

"But don't tell anyone I told you they want it to be like a blast from the past for the adults."

"That's goanna be awesome man!"

"Yeah it is!"

"That's why you have to tell me what songs you wanna use."

"Serena do 'Don't Let Me Down' with Ethan."

"That's a great idea!"

"Now how to convince Ethan to get onstage and sing a song with me."

"I'm rooting for you."

"Yeah me too."

"What song are you goanna use for your duet?"

Serena's eyes suddenly opened as much as they could.

"I have like the best idea I've ever had in my entire life!"

"This oughta be good!" Sakura said eagerly.

"Mr. Massimo can we direct the talent show?"

"What, why?"

"They want a sixties theme talent show, who can direct it better than someone who mentally still lives there?"

They both looked at Sakura.

\Me, what, why?"

"You're the only person who knows the sixties better than anyone in this century!"

"Yeah you'd be a big help."

"Then I'll do it!" Sakura said giggling.

"Its goanna take a lot of work if it's going to be perfect by December."

"I can excuse you from class as long as it takes."

"Won't I fail?"

"It's the something every year only harder, besides you have four powers. I think you'll pass with flying colors."

"What about me?"

"You not so much."

"Preferism…"

"Totally." Sakura joked.

"Besides you're going for the paper."

"Oh, that's right and we can't get sidetracked from the plan."

"What plan?"

Serena jumped from the stage and onto the seat next to Kat.

"Sakura has a humongous crush on Warren Peace and so does he but he's too stubborn to admit it and were playing matchmakers!"

"Warren Peace?"

"Yes my dear kitty Kat, Warren Peace."

"You always had a weird fetish for bad boys."

"So true man." Sakura said nodding.


	7. Chapter 7

FRIDAY LUNCH TIME

Sakura eyed Serena as Serena sipped from her juice box and her plan was set into action. She saw a boy with light blue hair stand up three tables away. Serena winked at her as Sakura sipped from her juice box.

"Hey Sakura I'm Jonathan." The boy with light blue hair stood next to Sakura, who was sitting at the end of the table across from Warren.

"Hey Jonathan, how may I help you today?"

"Well I was wondering…" He said scratching the back of his head and looking at the guys at his table. "If you'd go out with me tonight."

Sakura looked at Serena who gave her a devilish grin and back at Jonathan. "Sure, why not?" The boy looked relieved. "Eight o'clock, Paper Lengthen?" Sakura nodded as the boy walked away.

Sakura high fived Serena under the table as Serena sent her a wink, Sakura sneaked a quick glance at Warren who looked more pissed than ever.

SAKURA'S ROOM

"I swear it's goanna work Kitty. Serena's plans are fool proof!"

"Yeah."

"White pleat mini skirt, knee converse and a plain black ¾ sleeves v-neck t-shirt."

"Black headband and I straighten my hair."

"Yes I straighten my hair."

"Yes it's possible."

"Baka!"

"I gotta go it's almost seven thirty here and it's goanna take me twenty minutes to get there."

"Yes I'm walking."

"Love ya bye!"

Sakura threw her closed phone to her bed. There was a knock on the door and Sophia entered. "Serena says to wear lots of eyeliner and mascara so when you cry it looks dramatic." Sakura laughed. "Okay then, Layla and I will be back on Sunday afternoon, so please try not to burn down the house and try to keep yourself alive, ok?" Sophia said kissing the top of Sakura's head. "Okay, bye Sophia."

Serena placed all her stuff in her purse except for her key and cell phone as Serena told her to. She locked all the windows and doors before she left. Deep in her heart, she wished Serena's plan went as planned or she would be utterly screwed. She walked fifteen blocks in less than twenty minutes without breaking a sweat.

She was greeted by the hostess when she entered. "Two please." Sakura said as she gave her the peace sign. The hostess smiled and quickly led her to a small both. Sakura anxiously waited for three hours as planned. Warren walked by her and saw her looking at her untouched food.

"Where's your boyfriend?"

Sakura looked up and saw Warren for the first time with his hair in a bun.

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Oh."

"He's a jerk, a big-fat-stupid-jerk." Sakura said sounding a bit childish.

"Want me to heat that up for ya?"

"Nah, he's not coming anyway." Sakura said almost sobbing.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, nothing new." Sakura said pretending to wipe a tear.

"Can you bring me the check please."

Warren nodded and left, a few seconds later he came to give her the check and take her untouched food.

Sakura quickly paid and left, she wanted to call Serena and tell her the plan was going perfectly but she left her cell phone at home as told.

After walking for a few minutes, it started to rain heavily.

Sakura cursed in her mind and aloud. "Not cool man!"

Sakura walked at the same pace, even if it was raining she had to follow the plan, she started crying as planned. She heard a few cars pass her by, some honked and others cat called. She heard a motorcycle slowly pass her by and smirked. The motorcycle stopped a few feet in front of her and the motorcyclist took off his helmet.

"Where ya going?"

"I don't know. I left my keys and cell phone at home and Sophia and Layla are out for the weekend."

"So your goanna wonder around until they come back?"

"That was the plan."

The motorcyclist threw her his extra helmet.

"Hop on." After Sakura put on the helmet and got on the motorcycle, she smirked. She locked her arms around his waist.

"Hold on tight!" He yelled over the noise.

"Trust me, I am." Sakura whispered under her breath.

The motorcycle jerked forward and she held on tighter.

After a few minutes, they parked inside a garage and the driver turned off the motorcycle but Sakura stayed in the same position.

"You can get off now you know." He said a bit rudely waking Sakura from her daydream.

"Where are we?"

"My house."

"You live in a house?"

"No I live in a junkyard."

"So, my thoughts are confirmed." Sakura said getting and taking off her helmet.

"Very funny."

"I agree." She said as he took off his helmet.

"Hm." Sakura took off her helmet and handed it to him.

Warren got off his motorcycle and led her inside the house through the garage door.

Warren's house was really comfy, really homey-feely. The walls were a soft yellow and all the decorations and furniture tied together. There was a soft music playing in the background that the rain pouring outside almost hid.

He led her down a short hallway, up the stairs and into his room.

"Here." He handed her a pair of dry clothe and left the room.

Sakura changed into the pair of dark pajama pants and oversized t-shirt. He was a head taller than her at 6'2. Sakura placed her wet clothe in the shower railing of his bathroom and left it there to dry. She sat on his unmade bed and looked around the room. The walls were a dark purple, covered in posters, burnt marks and a few holes. She laid back and looked at his ceiling. The ceiling was a dark blue and had the entire solar system glued around the ceiling lamp, which she guessed was the sun. Before she knew it, sleep overcame her and her eyes quickly shut for a while.

Warren knocked on his own bedroom door, when he received no answer he opened the door slightly pissed. He saw Sakura practically snoring on HIS bed. 'Who the hell does she think she is?' Warren asked in his mind. He grabbed his towel and went to take a shower. After he finished in the shower, he opened the door to his bedroom to find Sakura gone and all the plants in his room alive and healthy. His mom liked to keep flowers around the house and in every room with no exceptions. After he changed, he went to look for Sakura.

He heard Sakura singing from downstairs.

"You're asking me will my love grow.

I don't know, I don't know

You stick around and it may show

I don't know, I don't know."

He found her in the den fixing his plants.

"Poor things they were on the verge of death." Sakura said as she heard his footsteps. "But I saved them so their goanna be okay now, you gotta water them thou and try not to burn them, they don't like fire." Sakura said as she fixed three plants at once.

Warren just gave her a 'yeah right' hmm.

Sakura glared at him as she turned around but he just raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe.

"I'm serious you gotta take good care of them." Sakura said marching up to him and poking him in the chest as she looked up at him.

"And if I don't what are you goanna do about it?" He asked smugly.

Sakura thought for a while before responding.

"This!" Sakura said poking him.

"Poke me to death?"

"Yes."

After a minute, Warren started to get irritated.

"Like you said, poke you to death." Sakura said with a smirk.

Warren turned around and started walking towards the kitchen but Sakura followed him while poking his back. She felt Warrens body start to burn. "Still goanna poke ya. Poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke, poke…" Sakura went on and on as she kept poking Warren.

"Enough!"

"Poke."

Warren glared at her but Sakura just gave him her biggest smile and went to fix the plants in the kitchen. Warren served himself something to drink and sat on the kitchen table while Sakura fixed the small roses on the window above the sink. She passed her hand and the roses instantly came alive and well again. She passed her hand on the lilies next to the roses and they came alive also.

"Why do you that?"

"Do what?"

"Revive them. Their dead, their lifetime is over."

"Their not dead, just malnutritioned and besides I believe everyone and everything deserves a second chance."

"Why is that?"

"Everyone deserves to be forgiven for their past mistakes; they should not be judged by their past mistakes and should have the opportunity to redeem their selves. Everyone and everything makes mistakes and they should be given the opportunity to surpass that and start again."

"Is that so?"

A branch came in through the window and sprouted the most beautiful and cherry blossoms in the world. The flowers started to wither and just when they were at the verge of death, they sprung back to life. Before the branch went back outside it, poked Warren making him shoot a fireball at it making Sakura giggle. "That's exactly what I mean, you tried to destroy the tree and I forgave you."

"Yay me." He said as the branch re-entered the kitchen and sprouted a lemon into Sakura's hand.

"Where do you keep you knives?"

Warren raised an eyebrow.

"I'll find them myself." Sakura said going through all the drawers in the kitchen. After she could not find any Warren spoke. "Next to the sink on the knives stand."

"Oh…" Sakura said taking one of the smallest knives and slit the lemon in half.

"Want some?" Sakura said offering him half one-half of the lemon while sitting across from him.

"No."

"Oh well then." Sakura said while sucking on the lemon.

Warren raised his eyebrows.

"What never sucked on a lemon before?"

"Nope, why would I do that?"

"It's good for losing weight."

"Why would you want to lose weight?"

"I don't really know I use to do it a lot in the sixties so it became more of a habit."

"You have a habit of sucking lemons to stay skinny?"

"Yeah."

"And you're okay with that?"

"Yeah."

"Wow."

"Thanks, can you toast this for me?" She asked while raising the other half of the lemon.

Warren toasted it until it was practically black. "I said toast it not burn it!" Sakura said dropping the burnt lemon onto the table. "See now you ruined a perfectly good lemon." Warren just rolled his eyes and sipped from his drink.

Sakura sucked the lemon to its last drop. "So where's your mom?"

"Out."

"Out where?"

"Somewhere."

"Somewhere whe…"

"You do not wanna go there."

"You're so mean."

"I try."

"Meanie. So what's your Halloween costume?"

"I don't DO Halloween."

"You never DO anything; I'm going as a pixie!"

"I'll make sure I remember."

Sakura blew him a raspberry.

"When are Sophia and Layla coming back?"

"Sunday…night."

"So I'm stuck with you until Sunday?"

"Night."

"Great."

"I know do you have a TV?"

"Yeah."

"Do you have cable?"

"Not a cave man you know." (A/n. Reference to Steve Strait (Warren Peace) new movie 10,000 B.C.)

"Right, where is it?"

"In the den."

Sakura stood from her seat, walked into the den, and turned on the TV.

Warren followed closely behind.

"You tell me that all I have to do is turn on the TV and it'll keep you quiet?"

"Shhhh!"

Warren smirked to himself, now he knew the perfect way to shut her up.

He left her watching TV and went to his room.

After an hour, Sakura fell asleep and started softly snoring.

SATURDAY

Sakura awoke on the same couch she fell asleep in except she had a thick blanket covering her; the television was still on and currently on the MTV channel. As soon as Sakura turned it off a gruff voice practically scolded her. "I was watching that." Sakura's head twisted and peeked behind her and over the couch to see Warren in his pajama pants, no shirt, messy bed hair, leaning against the kitchen door frame while eating cereal. Sakura blushed as Serena's words came to mind. 'I'm telling you Sakura all that boy needs is a good fuck. Hey! Do not pinch me. Let all that anger out with some hot steamy lovemaking. Hey, you could help him. Ow!'

"Can I have some?"

"Are you goanna turn it back on?"

"Yes."

"Fine…" Sakura turned on the TV while Warren went to serve her some cereal. He plopped down next to Sakura and handed her the cereal bowl.

"Ah!" Sakura said almost dropping the bowl.

Warren started laughing, not just laughing to myself laughing but laughing at you laughing.

"This is not funny!" Sakura said trying not to laugh.

"O h c'mon I dint even heat it up that much."

"Whatever." Sakura said placing the spoon full of cereal in her mouth.

The taste of cereal, milk and lemon filled her mouth.

'Aw, that's so sweet!' Sakura thought to herself while grinning.

The doorbell rang and Warren went to answerer it. Crisis's voice filled the house.

"I came to get my stuff."

"Took ya long enough."

"Whatever."

Sakura froze time and stood up; she placed her cereal bowl on the floor, the blanket sliding from the couch to the floor and went to hide. She only had two minutes left to find a good hiding place. She instantly ran into Warren's closet as everything went back to normal. She heard them arguing downstairs and coming up the stairs. Shit where they coming in here? Apparently, yes. Warren's bedroom door opened and in came an arguing Crissi and Warren.

"I want my books back and everything else!"

"Well take it, I'm not stopping you."

"Aw you kept our love fern alive!" Crissi said slipping into happy mode while grabbing the fern.

"No." Warren said as the plant withered and died.

"Agh!" Crissi screamed as the plant died.

Warren grabbed all her stuff put it in her box and handed it to her.

"You may leave now." He said coldly.

Crissi stuck her nose up in the air and left.

Warren followed her downstairs and to the door.

"Whatever, at least he's giving me something you never gave me."

"What sex?"

"Yeah!"

"Slut, he doesn't even love he just wants a piece of you."

"And what you did?"

"Almost but not anymore."

Time froze, un-froze and froze again.

"What's wrong with you?" He said at the frozen in place Crissi.

"She can't hear you."

Warren turned around. "What, why?"

"I froze time."

"Why?"

"There's something about Crissi that's always wanted to make me do this." Sakura moved Crissi outside and placed the frozen cereal just above her head. "Now we take the bowl, I hide, un-freeze time and you turn and woalah!" Sakura said walking into the kitchen and un-freezing time.

"Ah!" She heard over Warren's laughing.

After Warren closed the door, he came into the kitchen.

"Clever."

"I try."

"Isn't that my cereal?"

"No, the one I poured on her was your cereal this is mine."

"One more day, one more day, one more day…" Warren murmured as he served himself more cereal.

"Wanna do something today?"

"With you? No."

"C'mon man. We gotta do something fun like…"

"I'm not going anywhere and less with you."

"That's what they all say." Sakura said jumping onto the couch.

"Let's go to an amusement park!"

"Hell no!"

"I'm going to get dressed!" Sakura said running up the stairs and into Warren's room.

She searched trough Warren's jeans until she found a pair or skinny jeans.

"Now who would Warren have a pair of skinny jeans?" She asked aloud.

"No matter, good enough for me!" Sakura said changing out of the pajama pants. Warren knocked on the door.

"Wait!" She grabbed a pair of jeans and a red shirt.

She opened the door a few inches and threw him the clothe closing the door as fast as possible.

"Sakura!"

"Changing!"

Sakura got dressed in the skinny jeans, a black muscle shirt and a pair of flip-flops. 'When was the last time Warren cleaned out his closet, I mean I think I saw a baby shirt somewhere in here buried.

Sakura tied her now wavy hair into a high ponytail while her bangs were straight and placed the thin headband across her forehead.

"Let's go!" Sakura said stumbling into the hallway.

"Warren?" She asked the empty hallway.

"Why do I have to go?"

"Oh c'mon one when was the last time you went to an amusement park?"

"Never."

"Well that makes it more exiting!"

"Hurry up!"

Sakura said laughing while running down the stairs.

A few minutes later Warren dragged himself downstairs.

Sakura was placing the cereal bowls in the sink.

"You have any money?" Warren asked her.

Sakura checked her pockets. "Look…forty bucks!" She said with joy.

"Aren't those pants mine?"

"Why do you have a pair of skinny jeans in your closet?"

"No comment."

Sakura laughed as she skipped out the garage door.

Warren growled in the background. He was doing just as Will advised him to do. 'Be nice to her, do not get angry, let her do whatever, let her think she has control over you. It's what I do with Layla and I'm getting some.' Wills words repeated themselves in his head.

Sakura already had the helmet on and was opening the garage door.

"When was the last time you went to an amusement park?"

"Nineteen sixty seven."

Warren raised an eyebrow and got on the motorcycle, Sakura jumped onto the seat behind him.

AMUSEMENT PARK

Warren parked his motorcycle and Sakura was the first one off.

"I was serious about the 1967."

"Of course." Warren said getting off the motorcycle.

Sakura handed him her helmet. "Slow down the park isn't going anywhere."

"I know, I know. But I'm just so exited!" Sakura said dragging him away from the motorcycle and towards the entrance.

"I gotta tie my bike!"

"I got it covered!" Sakura said as vines wrapped the motorcycle and camouflaged it.

Sakura quickly bought the tickets and they went in.

To Warren this day was in his top ten most worst days in his life and to Sakura she never had so much fun. By the end of the day, Warren was trying to convince himself he dint need anger management classes.

"Oh c'mon don't tell me you dint have fun."

"I'll keep my comments to myself."

"Let's go eat!"

"Where's my bike?"

"There." Sakura pointed to the retrieving vines.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Aw, how cute! Your asking me out."

Warren's frustration was getting bigger.

"I've got a better idea. I'll cook dinner."

"You'll burn my house."

"You'll be there to prevent that!"

WARREN'S HOUSE

It took Sakura an hour, two-burnt rice and over cooked vegetables and burnt chicken to finally finish. Rice and vegetables for her and rice, chicken and vegetables for Warren.

"See I told you with you here I wouldn't burn your house down."

"Well you tried."

"Meanie."

"I try."

"What are we goanna do tomorrow?"

"Wait till Sophia and Layla get home so you can go."

"C'mon man! You know you enjoy my company."

"If by enjoying you mean actually re-thinking anger management classes then yes I do."

"Radical."

Sakura kept trying to convince Warren to do something tomorrow through out dinner.

"Well if we aren't doing anything tomorrow we gotta do something today."

"We already went to an amusement park."

"Yeah but still, the nights still young."

"I can only imagine."

"What was that?"

"…"

"Well I have an idea."

"Isn't Serena the one with ideas?"

"I can think for myself you know. My plans may not be foolproof as Serena's but I try."

"Of course you do."

"Of course I do."

Warren did the dished while Sakura ran around the den.

Warren heard something fall and break.

"What was that?"

"Just my dignity and self-esteem."

"Okay then."

"Warren!"

"…"

"Not radical man!"

"Sakura, what are you doing?"

"My plan, where are the candles?"

"In the chest next to the fireplace, why do you need candles?"

"You'll see."

Sakura placed the candles around the room and made vines cover the walls and sprout cherry blossoms. She started lighting them one by one, she was about to lit the last candle but the lighter ran out of liquid. "Stupid lighter, wont lit." Sakura said under her breath while shaking the lighter. A finger lit the last candle; Sakura turned around and bumped into Warren's chest.

"What is your plan anyway?"

"Dancing."

Warren raised his eyebrows.

"Oh c'mon don't tell me you've never danced."

"Once, embarrassing, not doing it again."

"Don't worry nobody's watching." Sakura said while vines covered the windows.

"I'm still not doing it."

"C'mon man be radical for a while!" Sakura turned on the radio.

She jumped back to Warren's side. "You know the basics rights?"

"No."

During the time Warren was in the kitchen he managed to call Will and explain to him that for some odd reason Sakura was over at his house and had just cooked them dinner, the conversation went like this.

"Will?"

"Yeah."

"Ugh-sigh-Sakura's here…"

"Are you serious?"

"…"

"Ah man this chic has it for you bad!"

"Not helping."

"What are you two doing right now?"

"I'm doing the dishes cause she cooked dinner and she's in the den doing something."

"She cooked dinner?"

"…yeah…"

Something fell and broke.

"What is she doing?"

"I have no idea. What was that?"

"Just my dignity and self-esteem." Sakura answered back.

Will laughed while Warren answered. "Okay then."

"Warren!" Both Will and Sakura called out.

"Dude this chic's crazy."

"Aren't they all?"

"Not radical man!" Sakura yelled back.

"Have you forgotten that the lovely Sakura is a frisking hippie?"

"Dude my mom was a hippie and she wasn't crazy. Sakura, what are you doing?"

"Yeah your mom's old; she already went through the raging-hormones teenage stage."

"My plan, where are the candles?"

"What does she need candles for?"

"Burn down my house probably. In the chest next to the fireplace, why do you need candles anyway?"

"You'll see."

"Yeah a burnt house probably."

"Dude let her do whatever she wants."

"Are you crazy, you know what'll happen if I let her do whatever she wants? She already made me go to a stupid amusement park!"

"You went to an amusement park…with Sakura?"

"Sadly…"

"Oh man you have it so bad!"

"I'm hanging up."

"Let her do whatever she wan…" Warren hanged up.

Sakura placed his hands in the basic position, a hand on her waist and the other on hers. "See its easy."

"This doesn't leave this house, not Layla, not Magenta, not Serena especially not Serena."

"Meanie."

"See? It's relaxing." Sakura said after a few minutes.

"…when do they take off your stitches?"

"Next weekend."

"What exactly happened to you?"

"Well you know I'm a vegetarian, but Serena order shrimp soup and I had never in my life heard of shrimp and I dint know what it was. So when Serena went to the bathroom I tasted it, disgusting by the way. And it turns out I'm allergic to shrimp, not instantly allergic but twenty four hours allergic."

"Anything else your allergic to?"

"Duck sauce, meat sauce, caviar, raspberries and nuts."


End file.
